¡De infiernos y príncipes perdidos!
by CookiesWithNutella
Summary: Después de una serie de eventos, Toshiro es condenado a muerte, con su último deseo: que Karin lo reemplace en el décimo escuadrón lo que la deja devastada, decidiendo cumplir su último deseo. 3 años mas tarde, Karin y 3 escuadrones mas son citados a una misión en el infierno, deben visitar el castillo y al ver al príncipe, descubren que no es ¡nadie mas y nadie menos que Toshiro!
1. ¿Toshiro un traidor?

Aquí yo Yinade-sama con mi primer fic, no sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener, pero no creo que tenga muchos, tal vez tenga como 30 o tal vez 3, es un misterio, aún no sé el nombre, y me gustaría que me dieran con un review que nombre le podría poner :3 sin más, el fic

.

.

.

V

_**.-zampakuto**_

.-Diálogos de personajes.-

_Pensamientos _

Antes de comenzar, es mejor aclarar que, en este fic, kyoraku es el capitán general e Ichigo sustituye su antiguo puesto en el octavo escuadrón, con Rukia como vice-capitana de dicho escuadrón sustituyendo a Nanao, mientras que en el mundo humano los poderes de Karin van en aumento, y su zampakuto comienza a despertar gracias a las clases -desconocidas para Ichigo y la sociedad de almas- dadas por el capitán Hitsugaya la última vez que se vieron, hace aproximadamente 6 meses.

.

.

.

Era una hermosa mañana en la sociedad de almas, todo era paz, a excepción del décimo escuadrón, que se encontraba en un total caos por la inusual ausencia de su capitán.

.-que cruel, taicho, dejarme todo el trabajo a mi mientras que usted está quien sabe dónde haciendo quien sabe que.- se quejaba la teniente mientras hacía el papeleo que su capitán le había dejado.- ni siquiera me avisó

.-¿pero no crees que es algo inusual, Rangiku-chan?.- consultó una segunda voz haciendo saltar a Matsumoto por la sorpresa ya que ella creía que estaba sola en la oficina.- G-gomen, Rangiku-chan ¿te asusté?.- dijo la teniente de la quinta asomándose por la pila de papeles

.- ah, Momo-tan no me asustes así, casi me matas del susto, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?.-dijo Matsumoto haciendo pucheros.

.-ll-llevo aquí como media hora ¿y te acabas de dar cuenta que estoy aquí?.- dijo llorando falsamente la chica melocotón. Rangiku rió nerviosa.- pero en serio me preocupa, shiro-chan jamás ha hecho algo así como faltar sin escribir un permiso formal y enviarlo al primer escuadrón.- Su conversación fue interrumpida por una mariposa infernal que se posó en el dedo de Momo para dar la información.

.-_se informa a todos los capitanes y tenientes que deben reunirse en el monte sokyoku para la ejecución de un traidor.-_ dicho esto la mariposa infernal se va volando hasta perderse de la vista de las tenientes.

.-¿un traidor? ¿Quién podrá ser?.- interrogó Rangiku

.-no lo sé, pero mejor nos apuramos, quizás ahí nos encontremos con shiro-chan.- la teniente de la décima asintió y ambas partieron al lugar con un shunpo

**(¨._.)…(.-.¨)…(._.¨) …(.-.¨)…(¨._.) En la octava división** **(._.¨)…(¨.-.)…(._.¨) …(._.¨)…(¨.-.)**

.-Kurosaki-taicho, aquí están los informes de karakura que me pidió.- Dijo formalmente una pelinegra de ojos violetas.

.-muchas gracias Kuchiki, es justamente lo que necesitaba, eres muy buena teniente, si, **SOLO TENIENTE**.- dijo enfatizando el ¨solo teniente¨, exhaló un suave suspiro de alivio cuando sintió como el reiatsu del capitán del sexto escuadrón –que se escondía detrás de un muro ¨sin que nadie se diera cuenta¨– se desvanecía por completo, dejó caer su tenso cuerpo en la silla del capitán, detrás del escritorio.- maldición Rukia, cuando dejara de vigilarnos ese loco psicópata de tu hermano.-

.-ya Ichigo, se le va a pasar con el tiempo.- la formalidad en sus voces había desaparecido por completo.-solo dale tiempo.- esta lo besó tan pronto finalizó de hablar, el chico correspondió sin rodeos

.-Byakuya me va a matar cuando se entere.- hablo preocupado el peli –naranja, a él no le asustaba el tener que pelear con el capitán, lo que le preocupaba era el que le prohibiera ver a Rukia retirándola del gotei 13 y encerrándola en la mansión Kuchiki

.-no se va a enterar.- dijo la pelinegra besándolo nuevamente, cortando los pensamientos del chico, cuando una mariposa infernal interfirió en la muestra de cariño de los dos miembros más importantes de la octava escuadra.

.- ¡ahora que!.- dijo el chico cortando el beso al ver a la mariposa purpura y negra

.-_se informa a todos los capitanes y tenientes que deben reunirse en el monte sokyoku para la ejecución de un traidor.-_

.- ¿traidor? ¿Un espía? Vamos Rukia.- dijo Ichigo corriendo a la entrada de la división

.-SI.-dijo la oji-violeta alcanzándolo para luego los 2 desaparecer con un shunpo

.

.

.

.

Casi todos los capitanes y tenientes se encontraban en el monte sokyoku, en su respectivo orden, los tenientes se encontraban medio metro detrás de sus respectivos capitanes, finalmente llego kyoraku, ahora solo faltaba un capitán: el capitán Hitsugaya, lo cual era muy peculiar pues él siempre era el primero en llegar con el capitán Kuchiki. Sin esperar más, kyoraku se paró frente a todos solemnemente.

.-que pase el traidor.-dijo el capitán de la primera escuadra con ¿dolor? ¿Pesar? ¿Desilusión? Lo que despertó la curiosidad de todos los presentes. Al instante entró el capitán Hitsugaya brincando y riendo muy inusualmente. Se veía muy adorable y feliz

.- ¡aquí estoy!.- dijo levantando la mano como niño de primaria al hacerle una consulta a su profesora. Todos comenzaron a murmurar: ¿esto es una broma? ¿Por qué entró el capitán Hitsugaya en vez del culpable? ¿No me digas que…

.-SILENCIO.- al instante, todos callaron.-Hitsugaya Toshiro, Usted es acusado de ser un traidor, al no ser shinigami y realmente ser un demonio, ¿esta información en real?.- todos estaban expectantes

.-Sip, es verdad.- dijo el albino con una inocente sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- yo soy un demonio y puedo probarlo.- dijo desplegando unas gigantes alas blancas, como de un ángel, poco a poco estas fueron tiñéndose de purpura, hasta quedar de un violeta oscuro, casi negro, pero eso no fue lo único, sus colmillos crecieron también, no mucho, pero eran un tanto puntiagudos. Horrorizando a todos.- ¡mira, mira! Ya han crecido al máximo, que pena que tan pronto las obtuve me las vallan a quitar.- dijo el de ojos turquesa fingiendo tristeza.-ni modo.- se encogió de hombros, guardó sus alas y se dirigió a la zona en la cual iba a ser ejecutado. El encargado de asesinar al chico se acercó solemnemente al excapitán de la décima, nadie podía ver su rostro, ya que estaba cubierto con una máscara negra.

.- ¿un último deseo? Hitsugaya Toshiro.- dijo seriamente el capitán Kyoraku, inusual en él.

.- a decir verdad, si, si tengo un último deseo.-dijo levantando la cabeza que hasta ahora mantenía postrada en un banco de piedra, esperando la decapitación, en posición de penitencia.- quiero que Kurosaki sea quien me sustituya en el décimo escuadrón.- Todos se extrañaron

.-Pero si él ya tiene al octavo escuadrón y no se permite que un capitán tenga más de un–.- las palabras de Renji fueron cortadas súbitamente por el chico de peculiares cabellos plateados

.-él no, su hermana Karin, por favor, creíste que era tan estúpido como para olvidar que un capitán solo puede tener un escuadrón.- rió

.-eso no se puede, Karin no tiene reiatsu, ella es una humana común y corriente.- Protestó Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos

.- ¿cuán seguro estas de eso? Quiero decir, tú tienes reiatsu, ¿Por qué ella no tendría? Además que su zampakuto está despertando, soy testigo de eso, con entrenamiento puede fácilmente ser capitana, si ella quiere, claro está.- finalizó completamente sereno, con una leve pero reconfortante sonrisa, de esas que te dicen, _no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien_

.-disculpen.- interrumpió Nanao.- lamento arruinar su charla pero quiero hacer una pregunta.-Esperó a oír un ''te escucho'' y prosiguió.-disculpe la rudeza Hitsugaya-san pero usted tiene bien en claro que va a morir ahora ¿cierto?

.- así es.- sonrió cálidamente una vez más.

.-¿Entonces por qué esta tan feliz y sereno?.- la chica se acomodó los lentes, realmente fue muy ruda

.-humm.-llevó su dedo índice al mentón en una pose pensativa.- creo que he ocultado mis sentimientos tanto tiempo que el mentir se ha hecho natural para mí, al punto de poder engañar a mi propio corazón.- Sonrió dulce.- muy bien, solo terminemos con esto de una vez, ¿quieren? Creo que la gente se aburre y quiere ver el espectáculo principal, por favor, si no piensan incluirla a la sociedad de almas entonces obsérvela unos días, no los desilusionará.- sonrió una última vez, para que luego cortaran su cabeza, su cuerpo se hizo partículas de reiatsu y se perdieron en el cielo… Momo y Rangiku comenzaron a llorar, a Ichigo lo llenó de impotencia el haber estado presente a la muerte de Toshiro y no haber hecho nada por miedo a un mismo destino, se sentía un completo cobarde, y el nunca haberse preocupado de lo que él quería o sentía, pero no era el único, Momo, Rangiku, Rukia y Renji sentían prácticamente lo mismo. Era increíble pensar que el chico siempre serio había muerto.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 8:30 PM del mismo día en la sociedad de almas, afuera del escuadrón diez, justo en la puerta, se encontraba un listón negro, simbolizando la muerte. Sin embargo en los demás escuadrones, el trabajo se debía continuar, y el octavo escuadrón no era una excepción.

Un peli-naranja caminaba algo desanimado en su oficina mientras su teniente de ojos purpuras lo veía ir de allí para allá.

.-Es increíble que lo hayan ejecutado sin siquiera contarnos las razones.- dijo Ichigo

.-Ichigo, sabes que nos dieron las causas, era un traidor–.-

.-¿Por qué era un traidor, Ah? ¡Puede que haya sido un demonio, pero siempre cumplió a la perfección su labor de capitán! .- Ichigo explotó, era mucha la frustración.- El siempre peleó por la sociedad de almas, e incluso nos ayudó a rescatar a Yuzu cuando se la llevaron al infierno.

pero, Ichigo, él era–. Otra vez le cortó la frase

.- Él era inocente, él siempre lo dio todo por la sociedad de almas, incluso su vida y–.-

.-¡ICHIGO!.- si había algo que Rukia no soportaba, era que la interrumpieran. El de ojos chocolate se calló por instinto.- ¡Primero, cálmate!

.- ¡cálmate tu primero! .- gritó Ichigo, al recibir una mirada asesina de su novia secreta, se calló

-. ¡Segundo, no me grites!.-dijo la chica, ya estaba enojada.- y tercero, se paciente, el capitán kyoraku te citó para mañana en la mañana ¿no? Entonces pídele el informe formal acera del tema.- la chica le dedicó una reconfortante sonrisa y luego lo besó

.-tienes razón, es solo que… bueno, no sé cómo estas tan calmada.-

.-yo tampoco lo entiendo, mejor nos vamos Nii-sama se va a enojar.- Ichigo asintió y la acompañó a la mansión Kuchiki

**(._.¨) …(.-.¨)…(¨._.) En el Mundo Humano** **7 días después de la ejecución (._.¨)… (¨.-.)…(._.¨)**

Una chica con cabello oscuro como la noche de unos 13 años blandía una espada con suma habilidad y destreza, en su cara se veía una sonrisa autosuficiente

_**.-Muy bien, vas mejorando.- **_Dijo una voz maternal, muy alegremente por el progreso tan veloz de la chica.-_**Lo vas a enorgullecer, te lo aseguro.- **_

_.-T-tampoco es que lo haga por él, solo quiero ser fuerte para poder proteger a Yuzu.- La chica se sonrojó levemente al recordar el tiempo que pasó con el capitán._

.-_**vamos Karin, sabes que no es así, sabes que te gusta, si no vas a ser sincera conmigo selo contigo misma.-**_ Le habló con picardía.

.-¡N-NO ME GUSTA!.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo de que su cara cambiaba a un rojo intenso. La voz interna rió

_**.- si, si, como digas, pero no olvides que mi voz solo se escucha en tu cabeza, Karin.- **_Karin miró a todos lados. _N_adie.

_.-Casi me matas del susto, no h_ay nadie aquí.- le contestó internamente a la voz.-_Por cierto ¿Cuándo podré saber tu nombre_?.- La intriga la mataba

.-_**Yo sé lo que digo, Karin… y pronto, realmente pronto, por ahora**_ _**limítate a entrenar**_ _**con la**_ _**katana de entrenamiento que te he dado.-**_ Finalizó la voz

.-_Creo que he entrenado mucho por hoy.- _fijo la chica sacando su celular para ver la hora: _Las 11:45 PM, _realmente había entrenado mucho, alrededor de tres horas y 45 minutos, sin descanso, con su manga se limpió el sudor de su frente y envainó la katana, se concentró y usó un shunpo para llegar a su casa, entró por la ventana del antiguo cuarto de su hermano que ahora le pertenecía, se puso un pijama simple compuesto de una remera vieja de su hermano y unos bloomers, y se lanzó a la cama, pues si se duchaba, corría el riesgo de despertar a su padre y a su hermana, y nadie quería eso. _¿Cómo estarás Toshiro? _La peli-azabache cayó en un profundo sueño después de eso.

¿Qué tal? No sé, a mí me gustó, la verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, espero que a ustedes les divierta leerlo, insisto, necesito un título para este fic, ya que ustedes lo leyeron me podrían ayudar, agradecería sus opiniones, estoy escribiendo el 2 capitulo por lo que, si a alguien le gusta, lo subiré pronto


	2. ¡La zampakuto de Karin hace presencia!

_Capítulo 2 _

_Karin POV_

Desperté en un lugar extraño, creí haber llegado a mi casa ayer, pero no estaba en mi casa, más bien era una montaña, y no estaba sola, ahí, formado estaba Ichi-nii, y Rukia, intenté saludarlos pero era como si no me vieran, así que me acerqué e intenté tocarlos, para que se dieran cuenta, pero los atravesé, como si yo no estuviera ahí. Entonces vi a ese capitán que me entregó un pase o algo así para entrar a la SS hace unos meses, Se paró frente a todos, se veían confundidos

_.-Que pase el traidor.-_ ¿traidor? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué está pasando?

Mi sorpresa y confusión aumentaron cuando vi a Toshiro entrar con un shunpo, riendo, se veía muy feliz

_.- aquí estoy.-_ levantó una mano infantilmente, y luego me dice que no es un chico de primaria. La gente empezó a murmurar.

_.- ¡SILENCIO_!.- él…creo que se llamaba kyoraku-san, dio un grito autoritario.- _Hitsugaya Toshiro, Usted es acusado de ser un traidor, al no ser shinigami y realmente ser un demonio, ¿esta información en real?_.- ¿Qué? ¿Toshiro un demonio? Eso no es posible, Vamos Toshiro, diles que esa información es falsa, diles.

.-_Sip, es verdad_.- Toshiro no mientas, eso es mentira, no, no, NO.- _yo soy un demonio y puedo probarlo_.- de su espalda salieron unas alas muy grandes, blancas, pero se fueron tiñendo de purpura, sus colmillos también crecieron, daba algo de miedo verlo así.

Todo se ve borroso, y se cambia a otra escena ¿Qué diablos está pasando? Ahora Toshiro esta arrodillado con su cuello sobre un banco de piedra, junto a él hay un hombre con un hacha, no me digas que…

_.-¿Un último deseo?, Hitsugaya Toshiro_.- Kyoraku-san habla hostil, se veía tan amable antes

.- a decir verdad si tengo uno, quiero que Kurosaki sea quien me sustituya en el décimo escuadrón.- ¿Qué? Seguramente habla de Ichi-nii ¿se puede tener dos escuadrones a la vez?

.-Pero si él ya tiene al octavo escuadrón y no se permite que un capitán tenga más de un–.- Toshiro lo calló

.-Él no, su hermana Karin, por favor, creíste que era tan estúpido como para olvidar que un capitán solo puede tener un escuadrón.- rió, que linda risa… espera ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

.-eso no se puede, Karin no tiene reiatsu, ella es una humana común y corriente.- Ichi-nii baka, y luego dices que confías en nosotras.

.-¿cuán seguro estas de eso? Quiero decir, tú tienes reiatsu, ¿Por qué ella no tendría? Además que su zampakuto está despertando, soy testigo de eso, con entrenamiento puede fácilmente ser capitana, si ella quiere, claro está.- Finalmente, alguien cree en mí. Que bien se siente… pero, ¿sería realmente capaz de ser capitana?. Se cambió la escena de nuevo, lo que vi me horrorizó, vi cómo le cortaban la cabeza a Toshiro y se volvía, junto a todo su cuerpo, partículas de reiatsu que se perdían en el azul cielo.

Entonces desperté, me senté de golpe, suspiré aliviada, solo fue un sueño, estoy sudada, y mi respiración es pesada, toco mis mejillas, están mojadas, ¿estaba llorando?, me recosté nuevamente y me quedé pensando. ¿Qué fue todo eso?, vi la hora en mi teléfono. Las 6:30 am, como no tengo sueño, mejor me levanto, fui a bañarme, la imagen de Toshiro sonriendo cuando era decapitado sigue en mi cabeza. Negué con la cabeza y me metí a la ducha, al menos hoy no llegaré tarde a clases.

Normal POV

Karin bajó las escaleras por algo de comida, Yuzu seguramente aún estaba durmiendo, así que se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Yuzu, despierta, haciendo el desayuno, o eso pensaba la castaña que hacía pues no había ni aceite ni huevos en el sartén. Al parecer no había dormido muy bien, sus ojeras la delataban, a diferencia de Karin; Yuzu no podía ocultar lo que sentía.

.-Buenos días Yuzu ¿estás bien? Por casualidad.- Dijo, aún un tanto angustiada por su extraño sueño. La castaña, que hasta ahora no se había percatado que la peli-azabache la estaba mirando se sorprendió.

.-oh, buenos días Karin-chan, si estoy bien, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?.- dijo extrañada

.-hmp, no lo sé, ¿estás friendo huevo?.- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, al recibir el ''si'' que estaba esperando continuó.- ¿cómo? ¿Sin fuego? ¿Sin aceite? Y lo más importante ¿sin huevo?.-

La aludida dirigió su mirada al sartén que tenía entre manos y vio que estaba vacío.

.-uaaah, k-Karin-chan, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?.- la castaña corría de un lado para otro buscando especias, los huevos y otras cosas más Karin rió, cuando unaimagen de cierto albino cruzó por su cabeza, se entristeció.

.-Karin-chan ¿estás bien?.- preguntó la menor de las mellizas al ver el brusco cambio de ánimo de su hermana.

.-¿Eh? Ah, sí Yuzu, estoy bien, solo pensé en algo que no quería y ya.

.-¿acaso es por un chico?.- Yuzu pronunció con un toque de picardía

.- Se podría decir que sí.- dijo sin entender a que se debía la pregunta y dándose la vuelta camino a la sala de estar.

Karin POV

.-se podría decir que sí.- no era mentira, si estoy preocupada por Toshiro, y él es un chico…creo, Yuzu dijo un kya~, no entendí bien el por qué, ya eran las 7:20, entro en 40 minutos más o menos, tengo tiempo, encendí la televisión, Yuzu llegó con un desayuno simple para las 2, unas tostadas y 2 vasos de jugo, uno de naranja cítrico, el mío, y el otro de durazno dulce, para Yuzu. Comimos todo, lo llevamos a la cocina, Yuzu le dejó la comida a papá en el microondas, el día anterior papá había trabajado por una operación a una tal Susan, que fue herida de bala, su novio se veía muy preocupado por ella.

Nos fuimos sin hacer ruido para no despertar a papá, de camino fue muy divertido, entre anécdotas vergonzosas y recuerdos de días que pasamos con Ichi-nii, llegamos al instituto como a las 7:50, nos dirigimos como siempre al salón de siempre por el camino nos encontramos con Yukio, el amor ''secreto'' de Yuzu, jugaba con su PSP como siempre.

.-konnichiwa, Kurosaki twins.- otra vez con ese apodo estúpido, sin despegar su cara del videojuego. Yuzu entró en pánico, y me miró para que la salvara.

.-hola friki.- dije pasándolo de largo, entrando al salón, dejándolos solos, esta vez no la salvaría, me senté al final, donde se sienta normalmente Yukio…quizás si la ayude un poco.

.

.

.

Es la última hora de la tarde, nos toca historia, odio historia, ¿de qué me sirve saber que hizo un muerto hace miles de años?* De repente siento una presencia, en la escuela, esto es reiatsu, los siento, son tres, uno es de Matsumoto-san, otro es de Rukia, hay un tercero… Ichi-nii, me levanto de mi asiento por inercia

.-¿pasa algo señorita Kurosaki?.- sí vieja, mi hermano volvió de la sociedad de almas después de 7 meses

.-¿eh? N-no, nada sensei, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.- Yuzu me mira confundida, esquivo su mirada, no soporto mentirle.

.-pues valla a la enfermería, está haciendo mucho ruido aquí.- seguro vieja, con tal de no ver su horrible cara

.-e-entiendo.- Salí al pasillo, cerré la puerta tras de mí, tan pronto la cerré corrí hasta donde sentía la presencia, llegué a la cancha de fútbol, ahí los vi, precisamente, estaban los tres, se veían tristes, Ichi-nii le gritaba a Rukia y ella le respondía igual, todo normal, pero un detalle, también le gritaba Matsumoto-san, si ella está aquí, ¿Dónde está Toshiro?

Están muy lejos, como a 15 metros, por lo que no escucho nada, no sé por qué, pero me escabullo, sin hacer ruido, y me escondo tras unas cajas para el equipo de atletismo que están a unos metros de ellos, siguen gritando, por lo que puedo escuchar fácilmente, parece que ni se dieron cuenta de que estoy aquí.

.-¡ELLA NO ESTA LISTA AÚN!.- Ichi-nii se oye furioso

.-¡y COMO LO SABES GENIO! EL CAPITÁN HITSUGAYA DIJO QUE SÍ, Y LUEGO DE UNA INVESTIGACIÓN DE LOS SHINIGAMIS ENCARGADOS DE LA ZONA, SE VÉ QUE ELLA SI ESTÁ PREPARADA PARA SER UNA DE NOSOTROS.- Rukia está igual de molesta que mi hermano.

.-¡KARIN NO ESTA LISTA PARA SERLO, ES MUY JOVEN!- eso me dejó en shock, ¿hablan de mí? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Tiene que ver con ese sueño? No, que estupidez, si ese sueño fuese real, Toshiro estaría…no, sacudo mi cabeza borrando esa estúpida idea de mi cabeza.

.-¡HEY CHICOS!.- gritó Matsumoto-san.- Si todavía lo están discutiendo será mejor que nos vallamos, ambos están alzando mucho su reiatsu y Karin-chan podría darse cuenta.- Tarde, ya lo sé todo… pero se oye seria, algo muy inusual según Toshiro, debe pasar algo grave.

.-será lo mejor, lo discutiremos en mi casa.- luego de eso desaparecieron con un shunpo, me iba a acercar al lugar para rastrear el reiatsu y seguirlos, Toshiro me enseñó cómo, sé hacerlo, pero me tomaron de la muñeca, por instinto me giré

.- Kurosaki, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí en horas de clases?.- era kudou-sensei, mi sensei de inglés.

.- a-ah, se-sensei, es solo que me duele la cabeza, p-por lo que intenté caminar a la e-enfermería y terminé aquí, ahahahaha.-torpe, no te va a creer

.- y por qué estabas agachada tras esas cajas.-Me atrapó

_**.-¡D-dile que te mareaste!.-**_

.-e-es que me mareé, sensei.- no lo pensé ni dos veces

.-creo que es mejor que vayas a la enfermería, te ves muy pálida.- lo tomó más en serio que yo, se lo agradeceré más tarde a…bueno no me quiere decir su nombre aún.-

_**.-estoy siempre contigo genio, no tienes que esperar hasta después.- **_

_**.-**__si, si, como sea, NN-san.-_

_**.-¿NN…san?.- **__parece no entender_

_**.-**__Si, No Name-san.- molestarla es increíble, pero mejor vuelvo al mundo humano antes de que me tachen de loca_

_.-__**Muy tarde… y por cierto ¡el que no te diga mi nombre no quiere decir que no tenga!.- **_

_**.-**__si, si como digas, no estoy loca, la alfombra me lo dijo.-_

.-g-gracias Kudou-sensei, entonces me voy.- hice un leve reverencia

.

.

.

Me pasé toda la última hora en la enfermería, no fue tan malo, había una TV, pero la enfermera se la pasó viendo telenovelas y gritando: ¡No José Manuel, ella no es para ti! Una horrible imagen que no quiero volver a repetir.*

**(._.¨) …(.-.¨)…(¨._.) Ese mismo día a las 11:30 PM** **(._.¨)… (¨.-.)…(._.¨) **

**Karin POV**

Todo el día de hoy ha sido tan confuso que no he podido conciliar el sueño, tengo tanto que asimilar, lo que paso hoy me dejo con tantas marcas y dudas

**Flash Back**

**Normal POV**

Las gemelas Kurosaki entraron calmadamente por el umbral de la puerta principal, Karin aún estaba un poco confundida por lo que había pasado esa tarde, Yuzu también se comportaba algo extraño.

Una vez dentro, Yuzu se fue directamente a avisar a Isshin su llegada y a ayudarlo en la clínica, por su parte Karin se encaminó a la sala de estar, encontrándose con los causantes de su confusión.

.- Matsumoto-san, Rukia… ¡Ichi-nii!.- a pesar de haber visto a Ichigo esa tarde, aun así lo extrañaba. Sonrió, pero, al ver las caras de los presentes, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.-¿pasa algo?.- fingió no saber nada

.-Karin, tenemos que decirte algo, y es muy importante.- El de ojos chocolate estaba cabizbajo.- siéntate por favor.- Karin se sentó, preocupada, sabía lo de ser capitana, pero no era tan grave como para ponerse así, la cara de Rukia no era mejor, ¿pero Rukia no quería que ella fuera capitana? Entonces por qué tan triste, lo mismo en Matsumoto.-verás, esto… ¿cómo decirlo?.-

.-queremos que te unas a nosotros.- Rukia fue directo al grano, si seguían dando rodeos no lo soportarían más.

.- ¿E-en serio? ¿Una shinigami? ¿Cómo tu Rukia?.- Rukia se sonrojó levemente ante el cumplido.

.-Técnicamente sí, Karin.- Respondió Ichigo, Karin lo miró.

.- ¿a qué te refieres Ichi-nii?.- Yuzu entro en ese instante, y, al ver la cara de seriedad de los presentes, saludó a todos animosamente y se dirigió a su habitación, antes de salir miró a su hermano con el rabillo del ojo, muy seria. Karin hizo un ademan para que Ichigo continuase.

.-muy bien; Karin, veras… hace como una semana más o menos, perdimos a un capitán, fue condenado a muerte, mejor dicho.- hizo una pausa, sin importar el tiempo que pasase, les entristecía, respiró hondo y prosiguió.- antes de morir, dijo que tu serias apta para su puesto, y, después de una investigación, confirmaron la información dada por el capitán que murió y nosotros, en honor a su muerte, decidimos cumplirle su último deseo: el que tú seas capitana, Karin.- finalizó Ichigo, Matsumoto, que ya se encontraba en su gigai, se limitaba a mirar perdida sus pies. Nadie cursaba palabra, se había tornado un silencio bastante incómodo.

.-Ichi-nii.- Karin fue la que decidió romperlo, hizo una pausa, Ichigo hizo un ademan para que continuase.- ¿q-quien era el capitán?.- Pregunto temblorosa, con miedo a la respuesta. Lo que había soñado solo fue una pesadilla cualquiera… ¿verdad? Matsumoto levantó la pirada del suelo y miró a Karin a los ojos. Ichigo dudó si decirle o no.

.-Karin…pues…era…Hitsugaya…Toshiro.- Rangiku no soportó más y rompió en llanto. Karin solo lo miraba sorprendida, unas lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas, sin saber qué hacía, se levantó y corrió a su cuarto.-

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, y estaba empapada por las lágrimas

''_Necesitamos una respuesta para mañana''_

Fue lo que le dijo Ichigo cuando entró a su habitación unos momentos después de la devastadora noticia.

Karin se levantó sin fuerzas, no eran más de las 2:30 am, se vistió y saltó por la ventana de su cuarto, una vez en la calle comenzó a correr, no se detuvo hasta llegar a aquel barandal junto al río, en donde se juntaba con Toshiro para sus entrenamientos secretos -_eso no se podrá repetir nunca más-_. Se tragó un alma mod, y su cuerpo se desprendió de su alma. Karin desenvainó su katana y empezó a entrenar.

.-Voy a hacer que te enorgullezcas de mí, Toshiro, no te decepcionaras, seré tan buena capitana como tu…porque…¡TÚ FUISTE Y SERAS MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI!.- En ese instante ella apareció ante un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes, El piso era negro, todo lo demás era blanco, Karin no entendía que pasaba, miro a su alrededor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, frente a ella había una mujer, muy pálida, de cabellos negros con mechones blancos, su ropa consistía en un kimono negro con la cinta y bordes blancos, zapatos tradicionales, blancos, con listones negros. La mujer le sonreía

_**.-Felicidades, maestra, se ha ganado el derecho de poseerme.-**_ Habló la mujer, la voz era muy conocida para Karin.

.-¿_Tu eres…mi zampakuto?.- _Karin no entendía bien lo que pasaba

.- _**así es Karin, yo soy tu zampakuto, y te has ganado el saber mi nombre.-**_ Hablaba serena, con una sonrisa elegante en su rostro.-_** Permítame presentarme, soy ShiroKuro Baku*, espero con ansias el pelear codo a codo con usted, maestra.- **_ShiroKuro baku se reverenció. Al parecer de Karin, ella se había ganado el respeto de la mujer, ya que antes sus pláticas eran completamente informales.

.-_¿P-pero qué fue lo que hice para ganarme el saber tu nombre?.-_

_.-__**¿no lo entiende maestra? Su dedicación, antiguamente su corazón estaba confundido, por lo que yo aún no tenía formado mi carácter, comportándome de manera grosera con usted, mis sinceras disculpas por cierto, Sin embargo, al aceptar que Hitsugaya-dono era alguien importante para usted, su corazón aclaró sus dudas y yo pude decirle mi nombre, Masaki-sama debe estar orgullosa.- **_Finalizó la zampakuto, todo se distorsionó y Karin cerró los ojos, y, al abrirlos estaba de nuevo junto al río, con una zampakuto en sus manos, era blanca, tenía unos detales negros, y del mango, colgaba una figura del ying y el yang, tenía una zampakuto, esa era su zampakuto, y junto con ella, Karin sería una capitana excepcional, no iba a decepcionar a Toshiro.

_Juro que no te decepcionaré, Toshiro_

**Tan tan tan~ hola mis pequeñas criaturitas del señor, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí me agradó el final, sip, puse un poco de YuzuXYukio, no sé por qué, y sí, en mi fic, la saga del agente perdido si pasó (~owo)~ amo enredar las cosas ****\(ÒwÓ)/****ahora les contaré**** por que no he actualizado, aunque a nadie le importa ¬3¬**

**Se me le jue la inspiración xD**

**Se me perdió el neetbook**

**Tuve una brillante idea y empecé a escribir un One-shoot (Hitsukarin Of Course)**

**No he tenido internet! Es tillible TTwTT **

**Y ahora con los * **

**1* Que vergüenza Karin, a mí me encanta historia, es solo que a Karin el aburre :D**

**2* True Story, antes de salir de vacaciones me caí de cara (dolió mucho) y pe pasó eso**

**3* Oh, por favor, si es una canción excelente, ¿mencioné que soy vocalover? Bueno si no lo conocen ShiroKuro, significa Blanco y negro y baku, demonio, creo :/**

**Por cierto sobre el one-shoot, se va a** **llamar: ¡música! ¡Fama! ¡Excursión a la casa del Capitán Hitsugaya! Por si les interesa, sin más que decir**

**Ciao: Yinade~**


	3. Nueva misión: ¡Al Reino de los Demonios!

**Hola, aquí Yinade-sama, hoy me dio un ataque de inspiración :3 y termine este capítulo en un día, desgraciadamente no tiene HitsuKarin, pero subiré el cuatro lo más pronto posible, para que no digan: ''Es HitsuKarin e IchiRuki, ¡¿dónde está el HitsuKarin?! Pero técnicamente en este capítulo solo pasaron unas horas, realmente no quería hacer así este capítulo, pero tengo que entrelazar las cosas de alguna manera ¿no? :/ tenía que explicar esas cosas, o quedarían como what!? Por cierto, voy a cambiar el fic a rated T por un Toshiro pervertido~ (si no fuera pervertido sería aburrido ¿verdad? :I)**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo escribo por diversión sin fines de lucro **_(era hora de que los escribiera)

**Capítulo 3**

**.-**conversaciones.-

_-pensamientos-_

_.-__**zampakuto.-**_

_.-respuestas a zampakuto.-_

.

.

.

V

**(¨._.)…(.-.¨)…(._.¨) …(.-.¨)…(¨._.) 3 años después (._.¨)…(¨.-.)…(._.¨) …(._.¨)…(¨.-.)**

Normal POV

Karin estaba sentada tranquilamente en la silla de capitán del décimo escuadrón, escribiendo el papeleo, estaba tan concentrada que no notó cuando llegó Matsumoto.

–Taicho~ ¿Qué le parece si dejamos el trabajo de lado un rato y vamos de compras? ¿Qué dice? – Karin levantó la mirada, con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¡Rangiku! Estoy haciendo el papeleo que, por cierto, TÚ olvidaste hacer, lo tengo que entregar hoy, a más tardar mañana–

–Moo, es igual que mi antiguo Taicho– Rangiku hizo un puchero, pero lo dejó cuando Karin cambió su semblante de enojo a tristeza, se paró de su escritorio y se dejó caer en un sofá que había en la oficina, Matsumoto se sentó a su lado –L-lo siento, esto es mi culpa si yo no me hubiese acobardado y hubiese ido, él seguiría con vida– se lamentó Rangiku

–No te culpes Rangiku, no fue tu culpa, él era…un traidor– Karin bajó la mirada

–no, no lo era, Toshiro peleó hasta el final por la sociedad de almas, ¿y nosotros como se lo pagamos? No lo salvamos por tener miedo, todo fue nuestra culpa, él murió por nuestra culpa, solo nos preocupamos por nosotros y nunca nos preocupamos por él– Karin levantó la mirada, sorprendida, desde su ejecución, nadie nombraba su nombre, como si trajera desgracia, era Ichigo, el único que seguía diciendo su nombre, venía seguido de Rukia, su prometida, todos lo sabían, menos Byakuya, que no sabía ni siquiera que estos estaban juntos.

–Ichi-nii, ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, ¿no estabas en Tokio por el reconocimiento de las criaturas qué están mutilando mujeres jóvenes? – Karin se sentía mejor por las palabras de su hermano

–Sí, lo estaba, pero Kyoraku me llamó a mí y a Rukia a una misión especial– explicó Ichigo

–ah, y ¿Qué haces aquí, Ichi-nii? –

–te lo acabo de decir–

–no, me refiero a aquí, en mi escuadrón– Ichigo pareció recordar algo importante, Rukia se dio un golpe en la cara

– ah, sí, verdad, lo había olvidado, kyoraku me dijo que la misión incluía al décimo escuadrón por lo que te vine a avisar– concluyó Ichigo

–ah, Muy bien, andando Rangiku– dijo la peli-azabache, recibió una pataleta y un puchero de la rubia, pero terminaron yendo.

Una vez en el primer escuadrón se encontraron con el quinto, sexto y onceavo escuadrón

–¿Ustedes también irán?– Dijo Matsumoto señalando al tercer y quinto al mando del escuadrón once con asco.

– Cierra la boca, la misión once tiene ordenes distintas a las de ustedes– la calló Ikkaku. En ese instante los hicieron pasar a todos a la oficina de kyoraku.–Pero es secreta– alardeó mientras pasaban

–Tenemos que investigar los modos de pelea que utilizan los demonios, por lo que no los podremos acompañar– explicó Yachiru saltando de los hombros de Kempachi

En la habitación había 3 personas esperándolos, él primero era Kyoraku, capitán del primer escuadrón y capitán general, a su derecha se encontraba Nanao, la teniente de este, mientras que a su izquierda se encontraba una cara nueva; Una chica de unos 23 años, de cabello rubio hasta un poco más abajo del hombro, un mechón rojo cubría su ojo derecho, mientras que el otro brillaba de un color purpura, la joven vestía una especie de polera un tanto ajustada y sin una manga color gris con bordes amarillos, hasta la mitad de su estómago y una falda tipo colegial hasta la mitad del muslo, debajo de esta llevaba unas calzas cortas negras, un poco más debajo de la falda, sus botas le llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla, un collar relucía en su cuello, color purpura y, en el único trozo de piel que mostraba en la pierna izquierda, llevaba un revolver de bolsillo. Esta los miraba, seria, más bien los miraba sin ninguna expresión el rostro. Una vez todos se encontraron formados con su respectivo orden kyoraku habló

–Se preguntaran por qué los he llamado para esta misión.- Comenzó amigable como siempre– Pues bien, todos saben que en la Sociedad de almas no nos llevamos muy bien con los demonios y estuvimos al borde de una guerra reiteradas veces– su voz sonaba serena, miraba constantemente a la chica que yacía inmutable a su izquierda por el rabillo del ojo– Eso era por el antiguo rey y gobernante del infierno, sin embargo, el rey se ha retirado, dejando el puesto a su nieto, y este ha sugerido el armar una alianza con nosotros– finalizó el Capitán

–si me permite– la chica rubia había tomado posesión de la atención– me gustaría explicar un par de cosas– al obtener el permiso continuó– gracias, primero que nada, mi nombre es Ericka Furukawa, un gusto el conocerlos, bien, ahora, les explicaré un par de cosas, es cierto que el rey le cedió el puesto a su nieto, pero no se lo cedió a su hijo, ya que su hijo, el amo Lyon, se casó por segunda vez con una no-pura, eliminándolo del puesto–

–¿Qué es una no-pura?– preguntó la más baja de estatura, la teniente del onceavo escuadrón.

–Pues, un no-puro es aquel que tiene la sangre mezclada, entre, en el caso del amo Lyon, si un mago se casa con una sirena el resultado sería una lamia, como su esposa, que es un no-puro. Sin embargo, en la actualidad, eso solo influye en la gran casa real– la chica sonrió amenamente– continuemos, sin embargo, el nieto del rey, no ha propuesto una alianza así como así, les explicaré, dentro de unos días, dará inicio la ceremonia de coronación, en la que el príncipe tendrá oficialmente el cargo de rey, en el castillo se organiza una fastuosa fiesta para la nobleza, pero ha habido un ladrón que nuestros guardias no han podido capturar, y tememos que entre al baile, ahí es donde entran ustedes– explicó con calma la rubia de ojos purpura

–¿Qué tenemos que hacer?– consultó Ichigo con seriedad

–lo que tienen que hacer es simple, deben asistir al baile y vigilar desde dentro, estarán vestidos formalmente ya que no queremos causas conmociones. Eso es todo. Sin más que decir, creo que es hora. Síganme por favor– se reverenció formalmente ante el capitán general

– ah, ¿te importa si les digo algo que se me olvidó decirles hace un momento?, ahahahaha– rió nervioso rascándose la nuca– recibió un ''por supuesto'' y la chica salió de la oficina, probablemente a abrir el portal –por favor, tengan en cuenta de que depende de ustedes, y solo de ustedes que se cree la paz entre nosotros, si fallan en esta misión se tomara como que quisimos sabotearlos adrede y obviamente se declarará la guerra entre nosotros, pueden retirarse– Todos se reverenciaron y siguieron a Ericka por donde se había ido.

Ericka los estaba esperando con un portal al infierno, era la puerta que se veía cuando un pecador muere, solo que esta era negra.

–¿nos vamos? – después de eso ella comenzó a caminar a través del portal seguida por los otros, Matsumoto, Karin y rin y Yachiru iban conversando tranquilamente, mientras que Ichigo se mantenía a una distancia ¨prudente¨ de Rukia que consistía en unos 5 metros de distancia ya que Byakuya los estaba mirando Ichigo bufó, esto sería horrible–

–ya llegamos–dijo la chica de ojos purpura señalando una pared roja

–esto, ¿llegamos adonde? – Preguntó el peli-naranja confundido

–Al infierno– Concluyó Ericka tocando el muro, tan pronto lo tocó el muro comenzó a deshacerse, llegando a un pueblo, parecía un pueblo occidental antiguo, puestos de verduras, tiendas, y cosas por el estilo, el ambiente era agradable, niños corriendo, parejas caminando, etc. Caminaron hasta que algo le llamó la atención a Karin: Un hombre con unas alas negras estaba cruzando un río. -_Toshiro-_ pensó Karin pero deshizo ese pensamiento rápidamente.

–Esto es muy diferente a lo que vi cuando vine a salvar a Yuzu– dijo Ichigo mientras subían a un carruaje

–eso es porque tú fuiste a la zona de pecadores– explicó Ericka con una sonrisa sacándose el collar purpura

–¿Qué es eso? – consultó Yachiru señalando el collar

–es un sellador, cuando estamos en un lugar que no sea el infierno tenemos que sellar nuestra magia, ya que si nuestra magia toca reiatsu comenzara a explotar dentro de nuestros cuerpos causando nuestra muerte, solo aquellos que no lo necesitan son llamados nobles, sin embargo, aparte de sellar nuestra magia, también encapsula parte de nuestros sentimientos y emociones, esto también ocurre con los nobles– sonrió alegremente –lo que nos hace parecer, fríos y sin sentimientos como me vieron en la oficina de Kyoraku-san ¿alguna otra duda? – dijo poniéndose un brazalete de hierro que estaba atado al carruaje, que hasta que ella se lo puso no se había movido un centímetro.

–yo tengo varias, pero por favor explícame eso de la zona de pecadores– quiso saber Ichigo

–muy bien, la zona de pecadores, como explica su nombre es donde va aquel que ha pecado, ¿Qué pasa cuando purificas un alma que aún no se ha convertido en hollow, Ichigo? –

–Pues se van a la sociedad de almas–

–exacto, ¿y si ya se convirtió en hollow?–

–Pues, ellos también se van a la SS– Ichigo estaba confundido

–Ahí es donde te equivocas, cuando exterminan un hollow, llega aquí, y este es purificado, para posteriormente ser enviado a la SS–

–Eso no es posible– protestó Renji– En la academia shinigami nos explicaron cómo es que se purifican den el viaje a la SS por el filo de nuestra zampakuto– Ichigo y Rukia lo miraron como si dijeran: _Cállate Renji, por algo nos está explicando._

–y esa es la precisa razón por la cual los demonios no hemos hecho ninguna alianza con los shinigami, ya que, según la mayoría de ustedes, nosotros solo somos bestias ruines y despiadadas que se encargan de hacer miserables a los demás, ustedes también lo creían hasta ahora– Sentenció, en su voz se notaba la molestia– bueno, algunos hollows deciden quedarse, solo aquellos que tienen reiatsu pueden quedarse, convirtiéndose en demonios, cuando su reiatsu muta a magia, pero no solo los hollows son los que conforman los demonios, los hijos de los pecadores también, quiero decir, sus padres pecaron pero el no, todos poseemos alas negras, solo los de la realeza, que son los que son descendientes directos de Satán poseen alas purpura oscuro, pero son la minoría ¿algo más? –

–eh, sí, yo quería saber para qué es el brazalete de hierro, y que es la magia, quiero decir, ¿es el típico estereotipo del abracadabra, o es algo más?– Karin, que se había mantenido en silencio, preguntó lo que todos querían saber.

–¿el qué? Ah, ¿esto?– señaló su muñeca, todos asintieron– pues esto es para hacer que avance el carruaje, al ponérmelo, transfiero parte de mi magia al carruaje, la cantidad de magia que use definirá la velocidad, pero no es recomendable usar mucha, ya que terminaríamos agotados, es como cuando ustedes usan todo su reiatsu, en cuanto a la magia, es como sus zampakuto, tienen distintos elementos, por ejemplo, el mío es el fuego– levantó su mano libre y encendió fuego de distintos colores, uno en cada dedo –pero hay excepciones, por ejemplo, unos cuantos poseen magia blanca, es decir, se alimenta de cosas blancas para restaurar su magia, yo me alimento de fuego, pero podemos comer comida normal, no todos pueden alimentarse de sus elementos, hay magos alquimistas de hielo* son pocos pero hay, bien ya llegamos– todos se bajaron y encontraron un enorme palacio con jardines verdes, lleno de flores y amplios rosales, había un muro gigante que rodeaba todo el palacio, habían gemas preciosas, como rubíes, diamantes y esmeraldas con el simple propósito de ser una decoración para el camino que conectaba la entrada del muro con la gran puerta de mármol, oro y extraños diamantes azules* por dentro no era menos fastuoso, al atravesar el umbral de la puerta del palacio, fueron recibidos por aproximadamente 30 sirvientas, 15 a cada lado.

–Bienvenidos, Ericka-dono, invitados shinigamis– dijeron todas a coro, con una leve reverencia, en medio de las sirvientas se encontraba una escalera gigante, y, al pie de esta se encontraba un joven de unos veintiséis años de cabellos castaños largos atados en una coleta baja, con ojos de verdes.

–Bienvenida Ericka, invitados shinigamis– dijo el joven mientras se acercaba.

–Hola Allen, ¿Dónde se encuentra el joven amo? Tengo que anunciar la llegada de los shinigamis– dijo Ericka con un notorio desagrado

.- El joven amo hoy tiene clases de piano, guitarra, lira, violín, equitación, canto, debe aprenderse el baile tradicional, debe ir a la apertura de dos colegios y un gremio nuevo*, también tiene que-

–si, si, tiene un horario ocupado, lo entiendo, entonces nos dirigiremos a hablar con su padre y su abuelo– él joven se reverenció ante Ericka –y ustedes, ¡vuelvan a sus labores, el castillo no se aseara solo!– las sirvientas que se encontraban reverenciadas de dirigieron a sus respectivas labores en el castillo.

–muy bien, les avisaré– se irguió y a regañadientes fue a anunciar la llegada de sus invitados. Ericka era una chica amable, pero cumplía con su trabajo al pie de la letra.

–emm, ¿Ericka-chan? ¿Qué ocupación tienes tú en el castillo?–Rangiku preguntó. La chica con el mechón rojo dirigió su mirada a la rubia.

–oh, pues antiguamente era la sirvienta personal del príncipe, pero gracias al cielo ahora soy la guardaespaldas y mano derecha de la reina, la primera esposa de Lyon-sama, Haku-sama, verán, Lyon-sama renunció al puesto de rey al casarse de nuevo, sin embargo, Haku-sama y Lyon-sama tenían un hijo, y como él es el heredero, Haku-sama tiene derecho a permanecer en el castillo, y yo me encargo de aconsejarla, soy como su dama de compañía y su protectora, por lo que soy la que está al mando de todos los sirvientes–

–mejor que una enciclopedia– susurró Matsumoto divertida a Rukia quien rió

–debe de ser duro– admitió Karin

–no, no es tanto, todos los sirvientes conocen sus tareas, solo tengo que supervisar– Sonrió

–Lyon-sama y Junjō-sama los están esperando– una voz se oyó, era Allen, que se había acercado durante la explicación de Ericka.

–muy bien, andando, gracias Allen, síganme chicos– cuando la chica iba subiendo, Allen la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hasta él susurrándole algo al oído*, Ericka se sonrojó y le aplicó una llave de lucha que lo dejó en el piso en unos segundos –¡VUELVES A HACER ESO Y TE JURO QUE TE GOLPEARÉ TAN FUERTE QUE NO VAS A RECORDAR NI TU NOMBRE!– Karin, Rangiku y Yachiru aplaudieron, lo había hecho muy bien, mientras que todos los hombres -menos Byakuya y kempachi- la miraban con terror, Allen, se paró, murmurando cosas como: ''agresiva'' o ''tsunderes, son un caso, yo solo quería ser lindo con ella'' y se fue por el lado opuesto que Ericka que igual murmuraba cosas como: ''quien se cree que es ese pervertido'' ''como si yo fuera tan estúpida como para hacer lo que él me dice'' hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta alta de caoba, tallada majestuosamente, Ericka pidió permiso antes de entrar, se oyó un ''adelante'', y La chica abrió la puerta pulida, dentro se encontraron con hombres. Ericka miró a los shinigamis, lanzándoles una indirecta, todos la captaron, y se ordenaron en fila (N/a: Fila, no columna, de manera horizontal…por si acaso xD), los del onceavo escuadrón lo hicieron de mala gana. La de ojos purpura se reverencio, el más anciano, le dio la orden de erguirse, y así lo hizo.

– Ellos son los shinigamis que su capitán general nos confió para el baile, Junjō-sama, Lyon-sama–

–muy bien, puedes retirarte, Kuro, y diles a las sirvientas que se encarguen de la ambientación para las habitaciones–

–Entiendo, con su permiso, me retiro– se reverenció y salió de la habitación seguido la división once, que les importaba una mierda lo que el viejo tenía que decirles

Junjō era un hombre alto, serio, de unos 75 años, todos sus rasgos faciales remarcaban su autoridad, se veía como una persona soberbia egocéntrica, frívola y despiadada, tal y como decían los estereotipos en todo el mundo sobre los demonios, cabellos blancos, pero al parecer era de familia ya que su hijo los tenía igual a pesar de ser aproximadamente 35 años más joven. A diferencia de su padre, Lyon se veía como un hombre, bondadoso, y agradable, de unos 35 años, sonriente, de cabello blanco y unos orbes profundamente azules.

–¿Crees que le haga falta una tercera esposa?– susurró Rangiku a Karin al ver como Lyon les regaló una dulce y cálida sonrisa, Karin rió

–¿creen que necesite una cuarta? – se metió Rukia, causando el enojo e Ichigo y Byakuya.

–muy bien, supongo que se preguntaran por qué están aquí, pues verán, como el ESTÚPIDO de mi hijo renunció al trono- –

–¡TE ESCUCHÉ! – gritó Lyon levantándose del mullido sofá que estaba en la oficina–Que clase de manera es esa para recibir a tu hijo que se fue de viaje hace 3 años y trajo de vuelta a tu nieto, que había sido capturado por esos sujetos con máscaras– al parecer habían peleado hace algún tiempo y aún no habían resuelto los problemas

–¡LO CAPTURARON POR QUE FUIESTE DÉBLI! – Junjō gritó, Lyon se calló y se volvió a sentar, al parecer ese grito lo lastimó demasiado. Todos se sentían incomodos, el onceavo escuadrón había ido a el campo de entrenamiento que ofrecía el castillo cuando Ericka salió, por lo que no estaba la capa de seguridad que proporcionaba Yachiru, con su sonrisa permanente –¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ME DOLIÓ PERDER A MI NIETO?!– Continuó el más anciano, los shinigamis habían pasado a segundo plano

–¡¿Y TU CREES QUE YO NO SUFRÍ?!– Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotas de sus pozos azules que estaban ocultos por su fleco blanquecino– cuando lo perdí…yo…yo…¡PERDÍ PARTE DE MÍ!...es mi hijo, yo lo vi nacer, y…ver como se lo llevaban sin poder hacer nada…¡ÉL SOLO TENÍA SEIS AÑOS!...y hace tres años…cuando lo encontré inconsciente apenas pude pasar unos meses con él…yo... yo solo quiero ver a mi hijito– las últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles, pero Karin las escuchó muy bien.

–¡PADRE! – en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe casi golpeando a Ichigo, dejando ver a un chico albino de ojos de un turquesa, seguido de Ericka, que al parecer lo intentaba detener.

–¿T-Toshiro?– Masculló apenas audible Karin. Si, era él, no había duda alguna, ese era Toshiro Hitsugaya. Karin miro a todos buscando respuestas, pero solo encontró confusión en los rostros de los demás

_¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! _

**Continuara…**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó, ¿Quiénes eran los hombres con máscaras? ¿Qué le susurró Allen a Ericka? Es algo que nunca sabremos. Na, mentira xD… aun así no les diré…por el momento. Vamos con los ***

**1*estaba viendo x-men, fue principalmente por eso xDD**

**2* Los diamantes azules son aún más raros de encontrar y cortar que los diamantes, por cada 10 diamantes se encuentra 1 azul**

**3* Ese Allen es todo un loquillo xD pero no fue nada importante, fue pervertido, eso sí xD. **

**4*Estábamos pasando esa materia en historia~**

**Por cierto, como este fic no es completamente universo alterno, tengo que crear varios occ, que serán los demonios, pero, para que no se enreden (yo me enredé al escribirlo :/) les dejaré ficha de los personajes aquí:**

**-Ericka Furukawa**

**Edad: 25**

**Descripción: la física ya la puse arriba, pero para que tengan una idea más clara sobre la ropa, es similar a la de Akita Neru,(búsquenla en google) pero yo la edité un poco xD Siempre viste el uniforme (el que describí arriba) pero cuando esta con Haku usa un vestido blanco, simple hasta el piso.**

**Situación amorosa: Casada ¿pero con quién? No lo sabremos, hasta el capítulo 4 (oh sí, soy muy mala)**

**-Junjō Hitsugaya de la Bastia:**

**Edad: 75 (para no enredarnos, quitémosle ceros a la situación xD Ej: Junjō tiene 750 años = tiene 75 años, y así con todos los personajes, excepto con Ichigo y Karin xD)**

**Situación amorosa: Viudo **

**Abuelo de Toshiro (por fin metí a Toshi~) es un, como lo llamaríamos en mi país, un viejo muy mala leche, okno xD, alto, peor (mucho peor) que Byakuya con lo de la nobleza y el orgullo. Siempre viste ropa palaciega y digna de un rey**

**-Lyon Hitsugaya de la Bastia (acerca del ''de la Bastia'' lo saqué en un juego online al que jugué y un personaje de pelo blanco se llamaba así xD)**

**Edad: 38~ **

**Situación amorosa: Casado, por segunda vez.**

**Padre –sensual- de Toshiro, buena persona, amigable, dulce, ama mucho a su hijo y a su nueva esposa, se lleva bien con Haku y está más gueno que el pan con Chancho (? Okno xD Ojos azules, pelo blanco y tiene un fleco como el de Toshiro en la saga del agente perdido. Siempre viste traje. Sin corbata **

**-Haku Shiroyasha: **

**Edad: 37**

**Situación amorosa: desconocida**

**Madre de Toshiro, amable, femenina, sensata, responsable, muy estricta y perfeccionista cuando se trata de trabajo y le gusta divertirse. Su cabello es blanco con mechones purpura que ata con un gran listón negro, sus ojos son color verde esmeralda y siempre usa vestidos estilo victorianos**

**Allen: **

**Edad: 27**

**Situación amorosa: ¡secreta! x/x)/**

**Sirviente personal y guardaespaldas de Junjō, pervertido, orgulloso, formal, respetuoso con sus superiores, amable cuando se lo propone. Cabello castaño, largo hasta el hombro, atado en una coleta baja, ojos verdes. Y pues…eso (?**

**Bueno, nos leemos**

**Ciao**

**Yinade~**


	4. ¡Una melodía en el orfanato akiha!

**Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí está el capítulo 4, me voy a ir de vacaciones, sip, me voy a iloca (es una playa de mí país, odio la playa ¬¬, ¡arena por todos lados! Pero son vacaciones ¿no?) yay! Puede que haya internet, pero no sé .w. pero les quiero decir que me encanta escribir, y me agrada mucho que a ustedes les guste mi historia, porque les gusta después de haber leído los 3 capítulos anteriores ¿verdad? No los aburro más, disfruten el capitulo **

_*******Junjō le dice ''Kuro'' a Ericka pues es su nombre clave, pero solo él lo dice xDD*******_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo escribo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

–Conversaciones–

_-pensamientos-_

–_**Zampakuto–**_

–_Respuestas a zampakuto–_

.

.

.

V

–¡Padre!– La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un joven de ojos turquesa y cabello blanco, caminando a su padre, ignorando a su abuelo

–¡Toshiro!– Gritó Lyon abrazando fuertemente a su hijo, este respondía gustoso al abrazo.

–¡QUE INSOLENCIA!– Bramó Junjō

–Papá, por favor, solo quería venir a saludarme– intentó explicar Lyon al ver la ira en la cara de su padre

–¡Toshiro no es el problema! Él te ha estado esperando desde que te fuiste, es comprensible– Se notaba a kilómetros que perdonaba todo lo que Toshiro hacía, por ser su nieto– ¡La insolente es ella!– señaló a Ericka que estaba aún en la puerta –¡KURO! ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡SERÁS CASTIGADA SEVERAMENTE POR TU INSOLENCIA!– el horror y el miedo estaban marcados en el rostro de Ericka

–La que se encarga de darle castigos aquí soy yo, Junjō– Una mujer apareció tras Ericka, con un rostro enojado –es mi sirvienta, no la tuya, solo trataba de detener a mi hijo porque yo se lo ordené– sentenció la mujer, el anciano bufó.

–De todos modos, Toshiro, si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, vuelve a tus clases de piano– dijo Junjō sentándose y masajeándose la sien ¿es que todos se habían anarquizado o qué?

–en realidad…esto…yo…ahahahaha–

–Dilo luego, no tengo todo el día– Junjō odiaba que dieran rodeos

–pues, ¿recuerdas a los niños del orfanato? Pues les prometí que iría hoy a cantarles y leerles cuentos– dijo Toshiro intentando evadir los ojos de su autoritario abuelo

–¿crees que puedes perder el tiempo en niños que nadie quiere? Tienes clases de piano, no iras– Sentenció levantándose de su asiento una vez más

–p-pero–

–pero nada, no es no, eres un príncipe, y si digo que no vas es porque no vas y-

–Es una excelente idea, ¿no lo crees Haku?– interrumpió Lyon

–Muy buena, Toshiro, hijo, ve a cambiarte, nosotros te acompañamos a la ciudad– Toshiro asintió y salió corriendo de la oficina

–yo dije que no va a ningún-

–¿por qué no vienen con nosotros?, sería una espectacular manera de disculparnos por todo el bochorno que los hemos hecho pasar– otra vez interrumpió a Junjō Lyon, dirigiéndose a los shinigamis, que estaban en estado de shock hasta ese momento.

–y les serviría para conocer el resto de la ciudad, ¿no, Ericka?– dijo Haku mirando a Ericka que se encontraba tratando de despertar a los chicos de su shock.– ¿Están bien? Se ven como si hubieran visto un muerto en vida.

–Algo así– dijo Karin en un susurro para ella misma, en ese instante, después del shock, fue invadida por la felicidad de verlo con vida– Nos encantaría ir ¿verdad chicos?– los miró con una radiante sonrisa

–¡SI! – respondieron Rukia y Rangiku poniéndose cada una a un lado de Lyon, confundiendo a este y causando unos horribles celos a Ichigo, y una molestia de parte de Byakuya

–veo que tienes admiradoras ¿he? Lyon, muy bien en marcha, mejor salgamos de la oficina de Junjō– dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras en camino a la sala principal seguida por todos– Ericka, trae mi sombrilla– Ericka se retiró para volver unos momentos más tarde con una sombrilla color crema con detalles purpura– ¿Toshiro sigue cambiándose? Hmp, les recomiendo que también se cambien de ropa, la ropa de shinigami no es muy linda, se les ha comprado ropa de su talla, se encuentra en sus habitaciones, nos vemos aquí en media hora, Luna, Lucy, Miriam, Bruno, Lily, Meiko, llévenlos a sus respectivas habitaciones– todos aceptaron y se fueron siguiendo al que los guiaría a sus habitaciones, Matsumoto, al oír las frases ''se les ha comprado'' y ''Ropa de su talla'' casi se hecha a correr de no ser porque no se sabía el camino

**(¨._.)…(.–.¨)…(._.¨) …(–.¨)…(¨._.) En el cuarto de Karin (._.¨)…(¨.–.)…(._.¨) …(._.¨)…(¨.–.)**

Karin se dispuso a entrar una vez que la chica llamada Luna se retiró del lugar. Karin giró la manecilla de la gran puerta blanca, encontrándose con un gran cuarto gris, muy iluminado con una gran cama con dosel negra con sábanas blancas, había una gran variedad de balones de fútbol autografiados y una guitarra acústica blanca con lunares negros, abrió la puerta del armario, luego podría admirar todo con más detalle, el armario era gigante, como cuatro veces su habitación en el mundo humano, tenía distintos desniveles, la sección zapatos, sección vestidos, sección ropa deportiva, sección accesorios, etc. Obviamente Karin se encaminó a la zona deportiva cuando recordó lo que le dijo Luna: ''_le aconsejo usar ropa un tanto formal si no quiere causar mala impresión''_ a regañadientes se dirigió a la sección vestidos, buscó uno que fuera largo, odiaba andar como princesita. Buscó hasta que uno le llamó la atención, un vestido informal negro, llegaba a la mitad del muslo, frunció el ceño y, cuando estaba por devolverlo a los colgadores

–_**Ya ponte ese maldito vestido, acepta que lo encontraste bonito**_– Regaño ShiroKuro Baku con total informalidad ya que Karin le había pedido que la tratara sin formalidades

–_n-no lo encontré bonito, es demasiado corto, no quiero parecer una Rubia de piernas largas*_–

–_**Karin, no vas a parecer prostituta, te verás hermosa, confía en mi **_– Karin miró detenidamente el vestido, dudando si ponérselo o no

**(¨._.)…(.–.¨)…(._.¨) …(.–.¨)…(¨._.) En el cuarto de Rukia (._.¨)… (¨.–.)…(._.¨) …(._.¨)…(¨.–.)**

–Hay tantos vestidos para elegir– decía una muy emocionada Rukia, viendo todos los vestidos, todos de su talla

–_**¿Qué le parece el azul que está ahí?**_–Quiso saber Sode no shirayuki, solo había un vestido de ese color por lo que fue fácil saber a cuál se refería, lo tomó, era muy bonito, no tenía mangas, era ajustado en la zona del pecho y suelto en el resto, tenía estampados unos dibujos de copos de nieve y el borde inferior era blanco. Rukia se quitó el uniforme de shinigami y se puso el vestido, una vez listo se miró en el espejo

–_Kawaii~ ¿crees que a Ichigo le guste?_–Preguntó sonrosada

–_**Por supuesto que le va a gusta, estoy segura de que llegara a babear**_– aseguró Sode No Shirayuki –_**y si permite mi opinión, creo que esos zapatos de tacón celestes combinaran a la perfección**_–

–_Muy bien, si tú lo dices_–Rukia tomo unos zapatos azul pastel claro con tacón de unos cinco centímetros y se los probó–¿_y si me caigo? ¿y si no le gusta cómo me veo? ¿y si se ríe de mí?_ –

–_**Eso no va a suceder maestra, y si la hace llorar pues él no lo vale**_–

–_Espero que tengas razón_–Rukia tomó unbolso pequeño con forma de chappy y salió del cuarto

** (¨._.)…(.–.¨)…(._.¨) …(.–.¨)…(¨._.) Devuelta en el cuarto de Karin (._.¨)… (¨.–.)…(._.¨) …(._.¨)…(¨.–.) **

–_**Te ves preciosa Karin**_–Karin se miraba en el espejo, no muy convencida. Levaba el vestido puesto y el cabello suelto, apenas atado por un listón rojo, por petición -más bien por la orden dada- de ShiroKuro Baku.

–_¿En serio?¿d-de verdad lo crees?_ –_ La de ojos ónix se sonrojó ante el cumplido_

–_**Por supuesto, él no te va a poder quitar los ojos de encima**_–

–_¿q-quien?_ – fingió no tene_r idea_

–_**¡¿Cómo que quien?! Hitsugaya-dono, por supuesto, acepta que se ve muy bien, ya no es un niño, Karin, y tú tampoco, ya tienes 17**__**años, por Kami-sama**_–Eso era real, Karin ya no tenía cuerpo de niña pequeña, ya parecía toda una mujer, sus atributos eran medianamente grandes y su cabello era largo, llegaba un poco más allá de la muñeca*, Toshiro tampoco se había quedado atrás en esos tres años, no, había crecido, mucho, era más bajo que Ichigo por unos 7 centímetros en estatura, el duro entrenamiento había dejado marca en su cuerpo y se había teñido un trozo de su fleco de color rojo, que se le veía realmente muy bien. Karin se sonrojó profundamente al recordar la nueva apariencia de Toshiro.

–_¡¿QUÉ?! N-no me he fijado en Toshiro, y n-no me importa si él se fija en mi_– Roja a más no poder, tomó un bolso cruzado negro, dispuesta a salir

–_**Karin, entiendo que te guste ser diferente, pero esto de salir sin zapatos se pasa de la raya**_– Karin dirigió su mirada a sus pies que se encontraban desnudos.

–¡¿_Por qué no me avisaste antes?!_ – quiso saber la de ojos azabache, caminando hasta la zona zapatillas y tomando las primeras que alcanzaba, que fueron unas zapatillas deportivas color amarillo, que desentonaban de sobremanera, decidida salió del majestuoso armario topándose con Luna

–Matsumoto-dono me dijo que su sentido del gusto no era muy bueno, y, con todo respeto, creo que tenía razón– Luna miró sus zapatos– déjeme ver que combinaría con ese conjunto– La joven entró al armario y salió unos minutos después, con unos botines negros de tacón alto, de unos ocho centímetros– estos le quedarán a la perfección, no quiere que los amos reales se molesten por su desentonación– Karin la miró con horror

–Yo no usaré eso– sentenció la Kurosaki recibiendo una mirada severa de parte de Luna– muy bien, los usaré– cedió Karin, el taco era grueso, por lo que no sería tan probable que se cayese. Bufó, -_¿Qué les importa cómo me visto?_- Se preguntó la de ojos ónix poniéndose los monstruosos zapatos

–_**oh, por favor Karin, ¿no puedes verte bonita y no quejarte por un día?–**_

–_¿qué? No me estoy quejando, solo estoy diciendo que es muy despectivo el que te juzguen por cómo te vistes–_

–_**Karin, deja de-**_

–_Si sé lo que vas a decirme, me dirás de queje de hacer un escándalo, que estoy siendo paranoica y bla bla bla–_

–_**Eh…no, solo te iba a decir que Luna-san te consultó algo y que le prestaras atención–**_ Karin se fijó en Luna que la estaba mirando

–¿Le parece bien, Karin-dono?–

–¿eh? Lo lamento, ¿me lo podrías repetir?–

–dije que; si no le agradaban los zapatos podría buscarle otros–

–No, no te preocupes, estos me gustan– a pesar de ser altos -muy altos según Karin- Los zapatos eran cómodos, y el hacer que una persona se molestase en buscarle otros zapatos por un simple capricho suyo no le agradaba en absoluto.

–Entiendo, por favor sígame, ya la deben de estar esperando– Karin asintió y la siguió, a pesar de que ya se sabía el camino, tenía muy buena memoria. Al estar frente la escalera, ya que su cuarto quedaba en el segundo piso, divisó a todos en el vestíbulo, Toshiro conversaba con sus padres, este miró la escalera cuando sintió la presencia de Karin, topándose con los ojos de esta, Karin desvió la mirada, nerviosa, -_¿y por qué él si se puede vestir informal?-_ se quejó Karin viendo la ropa de Toshiro **(n/a: la ropa que usa Toshiro siendo príncipe y cuando sale a la ciudad están en los link de mi perfil, por supuesto que la ropa solamente of course xD)**, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Toshiro se sonrojó levemente -_que linda se ve nerviosa_- meneó su cabeza levemente -¡_¿Qué estás pensando?! ¡¿Siquiera la conoces y ya dices que se ve linda?! eres un maldito enfermo-_

–Hijo ¿estás bien?– al volver al mundo real, Toshiro cayó en cuenta de que se encontraban en el carruaje, con Karin en frente y a mitad de camino

–¿eh? ¿ah? Sí, estoy bien, solo pensaba ¿Qué me decías?– Toshiro miró a su padre, este se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada suspicaz.

–Confiesa, niño ¿a dónde vas realmente?– cuestionó Lyon, Toshiro soltó una carcajada

–Esta vez es real, viejo, si voy al orfanato– contestó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros– pero después iré a dar una vuelta o a una fiesta, no me dejan salir muy seguido

–Sabía que había algo más– Respondió Lyon. Matsumoto miraba atónita a Karin y a Rukia ¿de verdad Toshiro iba a una fiesta…o a divertirse? Finalmente llegaron al ''orfanato akiha'' Todos se bajaron

–Les diré– Pronunció Toshiro una vez frente a la puerta rustica del orfanato– que no es necesario que me acompañen si no quieren– En un dos por tres todos ya se habían esfumado, a excepción de Karin, Toshiro se dio media vuelta y la encaró–¿no me escuchaste, _chéri*_? Puedes irte si deseas– Karin frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos, lo que puso nervioso a Toshiro, pero no lo demostró

–No quiero irme, me agradan los niños–dijo Karin, Toshiro rió

–¿Sabes Francés por casualidad?–dijo Toshiro entre carcajadas

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?– Preguntó Karin colocando sus puños en su cadera

–Nada, nada, entremos ya, _chéri_– Dijo Toshiro cuando se calmó

–Deja de decirme así– Karin ya estaba irritada

–Eres bastante insolente para ser una plebeya– Toshiro la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó peligrosamente a ella con una mirada picara, cuando se encontraban a solo 2 centímetros de distancia se separó–no olvides jamás que hace las reglas aquí– El albino se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con la intención de pasar primero, sin embargo Karin se le adelantó. Ella no se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie.

.

.

.

Ichigo estaba apoyado en el muro jadeando, dirigió una mirada a su novia quien no se encontraba mejor.

–f-fi-finalmente lo perdimos– dijo Ichigo aun jadeando

–N-ni-sama n-no s-se dio c-cuenta de que n-nos fuimos, a un lugar c-completamente opuesto al que él s-se fue– Respiró pesado hasta que recuperó el aliento– muy bien, vamos a dar una vuelta, vamos Ichigo, Ericka-chan me dijo que hay un circo ambulante por aquí–Rukia lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hasta la calle donde caminaban todos tranquilamente

– así que…Toshiro esta con vida–Dijo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa

– Así parece, tenemos que informárselo al capitán gene-

–NO–gritó el de ojos chocolate– Si lo sabe lo ejecutaran, o peor aún…Lo reinstauraran al gotei 13

–creí que te agradaba, Hitsugaya taicho-…Hitsugaya-san, y no querías que Karin estuviera en la SS– se corrigió, no llamarlo capitán Hitsugaya resultaba raro

–si, pero Toshiro…él aquí tiene una familia, un padre y una madre que lo aman. ¡Tiene un pueblo que depende de él y su futura coronación!– concluyó Ichigo

–supongo que tienes razón. Pero no pensemos en eso y divirtámonos en el circo– Rukia se agarró del brazo de Ichigo y lo besó, era un poco más fácil alcanzar su cara con zapatos de tacón. Pagaron la entrada (suerte para ellos que en el infierno se utilizaban yenes) y se dispusieron a pasar un gran día en aquél circo. No se dieron cuenta de que alguien los observaba

.

.

.

Karin miraba a la distancia a un Toshiro que, sentado en el suelo, leía animadamente un libro de caballeros y princesas para los niños y niñas que se encontraban a su alrededor. El de ojos turquesa alzó la mirada del libro y miró a Karin, este le dedico una sonrisa sexy y volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro. ¿Quién se creía él que era? Karin frunció el ceño

–Onee-san léenos este cuento, onegai– un grupo de unas 13 niñas se había acercado a Karin con ojos esperanzados, ninguna tenía más de 5 años, Karin tomo el libro, todos se sentaron, leyó el título, _Una gema, Un acertijo, una princesa._ Era un libro melódico*

– ''_Había una vez una egoísta princesa, que bostezando por su aburrimiento, dijo: Lo que yo quiero más es una brillante gema''_– Comenzó a cantar Karin, con la melodía que proporcionaba el libro todos la miraban con brillo en los ojos, Karin sonreía, ese era el libro que le cantaba a ella y a Yuzu su padre antes de dormir– _''La más hermosa de la tierra, yo no puedo vivir sin ella''_

–''_así que para ayudar a esta chica. Partí en búsqueda de la gema''_–Toshiro, que había terminado de leerles el otro libro, estaba asomado al hombro de Karin para cantar la parte que correspondía al dialogo del chico– _''pero no es como una joya que puedas encontrar en cualquier lugar''_–La voz de Toshiro resonó en el recinto.

–''_Si este es un acertijo de tu amor, entonces vamos a llevarnos bien y pregúntame que quieres''– _Cantaron ambos a coro– _''Si este es un acertijo de tu amor, entonces vamos a llevarnos bien''_–

–''_y haré el intento de resolverlo''– _cantó Toshiro, con una coordinación perfecta con Karin_– ''Me pregunto la razón del ¿por qué ella está pidiendo esto? Si pudiera entenderlo…siento que podría resolverlo''–_

–''_¿Cuál es el deseo oculto detrás de esa gema? Seguramente solo una persona podrá resolverlo''_– La voz de Karin era muy dulce

–''_Si este es un acertijo de tu amor, entonces vamos a llevarnos bien y pregúntame que quieres''– _Cantaron ambos a coro nuevamente_– Si este es un acertijo de tu amor, entonces vamos a llevarnos bien y hare el intento de resolverlo''_–

–''_y finalmente llegué con una piedra común y corriente aparentemente, pero siendo usada por ella, esta probablemente se volverá brillante''_–

–''_La egoísta princesa ha quedado encantada por este chico y su gema''_– ambos estaban tan entusiasmados con la canción que no se percataron de que Lyon, Haku, Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji y Rangiku habían vuelto por ellos al orfanato– _''El acertijo ha sido resuelto, entonces la princesa se dio cuenta: ellos dos formaban un lazo''_–Todos estaban boquiabiertos ¿Karin cantaba tan bien? ¡¿Toshiro cantaba?!– _''Si este es un acertijo de tu amor, entonces vamos a cuestionarnos nosotros, el significado escondido detrás de esto…Pero si solo nosotros dos lo entendemos, entonces está bien. Así va este cuento de hace mucho tiempo''_– la música se acabó y el libro se cerró -solo- de golpe– Todos aplaudieron, los niños, las encargadas del orfanato y el mismo grupo de los shinigamis, todos. Karin se sonrojó

–Onee-san ¿eres la novia de onii-chan?– preguntó una niña con ojos inocentes. Karin se sonrojó de sobremanera–porque él es mío– la pequeña se trepó al brazo de Toshiro

– No te preocupes Mary-chan, yo solo te quiero a ti*– Toshiro le sonrió y la abrazó, la dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Luego se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a Karin– Vamos, _Chéri_, se nos hace tarde– Toshiro le sonrió sexy, Karin aceptó su mano de mala gana y se le adelantó a paso veloz, el de ojos turquesa se sorprendió por un segundo del repentino mal humor de la joven, sonrió de lado, alcanzando al grupo con las manos en los bolsillos. Sacó su Smartphone con una delicadeza con la cual el costoso teléfono quedaría prontamente esparcido por el suelo, miró la hora: _19:25 _al parecer ya no había alcanzado a dar una vuelta. Suspiró, de todos modos el día no fue tan malo. Observó a Karin que se hallaba conversando con Ericka, Rukia y Rangiku.

.

.

.

El día había pasado rápidamente, la cena fue un increíble festín, Lyon anunció que se quedaría en el castillo hasta la coronación de su hijo y luego volvería con su esposa, llegó la noche y todos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

–Ne~, ¿qué dicen si hacemos una pijamada todas juntas?– preguntó Matsumoto dando brinquitos

–Yo no veo por qué no– dijo Karin encogiéndose de hombros, estaba de buen humor, aunque ni ella entendía bien por qué.

–¡sería increíble!, ¿verdad, Yachiru?– dijo emocionada Rukia

–Mientras haya cosas dulces todo bien–

–Pues el cuarto más próximo es el de Karin-chan, ¿Qué dices Ericka, te nos unes?– Miraron a Ericka que se encontraba caminando en silencio junto a Allen detrás.

–¿eh? ¿yo?– La nombrada se auto-señaló–pues…– Allen miró a Ericka, esperando una respuesta al igual que las demás– l-lo siento, p-pero no se va a poder– en ese instante llegaron al cuarto de Karin– Bien, buenas noches chicas, el cuarto de los sirvientes está al final del corredor, hasta mañana– Ericka camino junto a Allen en la penumbra del oscuro pasillo

– Algo traman esos dos y yo voy a descubrir que es– Dijo Rangiku cuando ambos se habían perdido en la oscuridad del corredor– vamos– se dirigieron al fondo del pasillo con cautela, Karin no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que también fue. Se acercaron al único cuarto iluminado en silencio– ¡SABIA QUE USTEDES TRAMABAN ALGO!–Matsumoto fue quien gritó abriendo la puerta de golpe encontrándose con un Allen sin camisa y a una Ericka en ropa interior poniéndose un camisón

–¡kya!–gritó la de ojos purpura escondiéndose tras el cuerpo de Allen– ¡¿Q-q-q-que están haciendo aquí?!– La chica estaba roja, mientras que Allen se encontraba inmutable

.

.

.

– ah, así que ustedes están casados, que extraño– Dijo Karin, Ericka mantenía la cabeza baja y muy sonrojada, ya con el camisón puesto, abrazaba a Allen por la espalda

–Muy extraño–fundamentó Rukia

–de sobremanera– Y Matsumoto

–¡Qué raros!– dijo Yachiru

–¿Qué es tan extraño?– consultó Allen

–Pues, nunca me hubiese imaginado que ustedes dos se amaran…siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que se llevasen bien– Todas asintieron

–Pues…cuando se trata de trabajo es algo así, puede parecer una fiera, pero no es más que un gatito asustado, literalmente– Allen llevó su mano a la cabeza de Ericka quien le dio un leve golpecito por su comentario

–¿ya ven?– Allen se veía anormalmente tranquilo y dulce– yo creo que es hora de que se vallan a dormir, descansen– Ericka mágicamente se escurrió bajo las sabanas de su cama matrimonial, tapándose hasta la cabeza, Allen rió. Todas se despidieron y se fueron al cuarto de Karin

_-Hoy fue un día que no olvidaré jamás- _Dijo Karin para caer en un profundo sueño

* * *

**Tan tan taaan~ ¿Qué les pareció? Oh así es Allen y Ericka están casados, nadie se lo esperaba (~owo)~****nah, mentira, todos lo sabían ¬¬ si~ puse HitsuKarin y un poco de IchiRuki ese Lyon interrumpiendo a su padre xD**

***********Oh si, los que quieran saber cómo estaba vestido Toshiro, pues en mi perfil está el link de la imagen xD**********

**Vamos con los ***

**1* En mi familia así le decimos a las prostitutas xDD suena mejor ._.**

**2*ShiroKuro Baku fue quien le dijo a Karin que lo hiciera o no le prestaría su poder, que malota xD**

**3***_**Chéri **_**es una palabra francesa para decir ''Cariño'' o ''preciosa''**

**4* Un libro mágico que una vez que lo abres se escucha la melodía de la canción que narra el cuento. Yo lo inventé, o al menos no lo conocía y creí inventarlo xD**

**5* Maldita Mary-chan, él es mío, ¡MÍO! Okno xD púdrete Mary ( si alguien se llama Mary de los que me lean…Lo siento ;-; fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió xD)**

**Sin más que decir**

**Ciao:**

**Yinade~**


	5. Libertas est a luxu, non quisque potest

**Aquí está su hermosa escritora de FF otra vez, pensaron que se podrían deshacer de mí, pero yo nunca me voy, soy como el chicle que se pega en tu zapato, sin importar cuanto tiren, este no sale, muajajaja, soy tan malota xD, hablando en serio, creo que voy a dejar esta historia :/ no porque no me guste escribir, no, ni por que no tenga ideas, tengo muuuchas, pero siento que mi fic pasa desapercibido, :/ por lo que no me dan muchas ganas de escribir :( **

*******La canción del Capitulo anterior se llama ****a gem, a riddle, a princess,**** La canción pertenece a Rin y Len Kagamine y la letra es de ****Tsubasachroniche2*******

**Aquí el capítulo 5 y probablemente el último que escriba por un tiempo :C ~(._.~) (~._.)~ (/._.)/****\(._.\)\(****_)/ ****~(u-u)~ **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi autoría, yo solo los uso por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

—Conversaciones—

_-pensamientos-_

—_**Zampakuto—**_

—_Respuestas a zampakuto—_

.

.

.

V

**(~._.)~… ~(._.~) …~(=w=)~…(~._.)~… ~(._.~) …Días después, 20 de diciembre(~._.)~… ~(._.~) …~(=w=)~…(~._.)~… ~(._.~)**

Karin despertó tras unas cómodas y relajantes horas de sueño, se incorporó lentamente, miró la hora en el gran reloj de su cuarto; _6:30 am_, se bajó de su mullida cama negra y tomó el uniforme que Luna -su ahora su sirvienta personal- le había preparado para ese día. El uniforme consistía en una blusa negra hasta el ombligo, sin mangas, una falda del mismo color con calzas cortas grises y botas similares a las de Ericka negras, no se podía quejar, después de todo ese era el uniforme, estaba ahí por trabajo, no de vacaciones: una vez terminado…se iría para no volver jamás -_¿Por qué duele tanto?- _se preguntó la joven al sentir una opresión en su pecho, la ignoró y se fue a dar un merecido baño.

.

.

.

Una vez aseada, y vestida, salió del cuarto de baño, vio la hora una vez más, 6:55, todas sus compañeras se deberían encontrar aun durmiendo, cruzó la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a nadie de las habitaciones consiguientes y bajó silenciosamente al vestíbulo que conectaba con el gran comedor del palacio, quizás daría una vuelta por los jardines un rato, sin embargo, al bajar al gran comedor por algo de comer, se encontró que no estaba sola, desayunando se encontraban, Lyon, Byakuya, Haku y Junjō, les acababan de servir el desayuno ya que este comenzaba a las 7:00 exactas, sin excepciones, justo al tiempo en el que llegó Karin, detrás de cada uno sus puestos se encontraban de sus respectivos sirvientes personales, entre ellos Ericka y Allen, que actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado hace unos días.

—Oh, buenos días, Karin-san, le informaré a la cocinera que sirva tu desayuno— Ericka saludó cordialmente, recuperando la compostura que había perdido en aquel escándalo que habían formado hace unas noches atrás, esta se retiró a la cocina. Byakuya y Lyon inclinaron la cabeza en forma de saludo a la joven capitana, Junjō hizo un ademan digno del rey y Haku la invitó a tomar asiento.

—Me alegra el saber que al menos dos de nuestros invitados tengan la decencia de llegar a tiempo al desayuno— dijo Junjō al tiempo que llegaba Luna con el desayuno de Karin— a diferencia de mi nieto, que aún no se encuentra aquí— Karin divisó como Lyon fruncía el ceño y Haku formaba una mueca de desagrado ante el inapropiado comentario.

—me alegra el hecho de no haberlo decepcionado, Junjō-dono, y le pido disculpas por la tan irrespetuosa conducta de mis compañeros, han estado entrenando arduamente para que se tenga un baile seguro— mintió Karin, solo se habían quedado hasta muy tarde haciendo estupideces, pero ya se los cobraría. Ella sabía cómo se debía de tratar a los sujetos como Junjō.

—Me llena de regocijo el saber que existen shinigamis educados que conocen su posición, Kuchiki-dono, usted me ha dicho que proviene de una familia noble, ¿no es así?—

— así es, Junjō-dono—contestó cortante pero formal Byakuya, parecía bastante molesto.

— Junjō-sama, el príncipe me suplicó el informarle que su instructor de piano llegó temprano hoy a petición suya, y que decidió tomar sus clases antes de la hora asignada para hacer espacio a las labores que no ha cumplido el día en el que viajó a la ciudad, comenzando por la clase de piano que dejó inconclusa, por lo que, no tendrá tiempo para asistir al desayuno, almuerzo ni cena— concluyó Ericka una vez volvió de la cocina en una reverencia

—Pues me parece bien que se haya encargado de su labor como príncipe— Contestó Junjō sin remordimiento alguno, a diferencia de Karin que se encontraba ligeramente sorprendida, ¿dejaría de comer durante todo el día solo para reorganizar su agenda? Al parecer Toshiro seguía siendo igual de responsable que antes…pero pervertido. Karin frunció levemente el ceño. Ignoró su último pensamiento y continuó comiendo su desayuno

—Con todo respeto, Junjō-dono me gustaría pedirle su consentimiento para escuchar a su nieto en sus clases de piano— habló Karin una vez terminado de comer, Lyon abrió la boca para responderle a Karin, pero Haku fue más rápida y le metió bruscamente una tostada completa a la boca, haciendo que este se atragantara y que no pudiese opinar

—pues no veo que haya un inconveniente en eso, mientras no interrumpan en las clases de mi nieto— Haku se levantó con cuidado de su asiento mientras que del hombro llevaba a un Lyon semi-ahogado murmurando cosas indescifrables, seguidos de Byakuya y Karin.

.

.

.

Rukia se levantó perezosamente de su hermosa cama celeste con dosel, caminó lentamente con rumbo hacia el baño, una vez dentro se lavó la cara y se vistió con su nuevo uniforme, este consistía en un vestido azul marino con un listón crema rodeando su cintura en forma de lazo.

La chica dio un leve suspiro cansado y recordó lo que había pasado la noche de la pijamada.

**Flash back **

—_Soy un viejo feo y amargado—_ Rukia, Matsumoto y Karin se encontraban riendo ante la imitación que hacía Yachiru de Junjō, cuando entraron Byakuya, Ikkaku, Ichigo, Yumichika y Renji, cerraron la puerta tas de sí.

—Chicas, tenemos que hablar sobre Toshiro— Todas dejaron de sonreír y cambiaron su semblante a seriedad, asintieron y se sentaron en el suelo— Bien, primero que nada: no le podemos contar nada a kyoraku, si él se entera habrá graves problemas, pero necesitamos información, ¿Cómo fue que salió del infierno y como volvió a el? ¿Cómo fue que Toshiro llegó a la SS para empezar?— Dijo Ichigo

—¿No recuerdas lo que Lyon-san dijo?— habló Rangiku— Dijo que cuando el taicho, quiero decir el ''príncipe Hitsugaya'' cumplió los seis fue capturado por unos hombres con máscaras—

—Pero en la SS lo internaron en el conteo de almas a los siete, lo dice en la ficha del escuadrón diez. Lyon-san también dijo que lo encontró inconsciente hace tres años, la ejecución fue precisamente hace tres años—Ichigo se cruzó de brazos—… aquí algo falta, quiero decir, ¿Por qué Toshiro nunca se lo contó a nadie? Si sufriste algo así tienes que buscar ayuda, o al menos intentar volver a tu casa ¿Por qué nunca nos dio información del infierno cuando lo necesitamos, si el pasó 6 años allí? Y sobre todo…¿Por qué parece no recordarnos?— dijo Ichigo. Karin fue la primera que se había dado cuenta de este último punto, de hecho lo notó tan pronto lo vio cruzar la puerta de la oficina de Junjō, por esto, Karin le pidió a todos que fingieran no conocer a Toshiro, desde ese día, hasta que fuera oportuno, para no dificultarle la vida y llenarlo de dudas...o que fueran acusados de espías por saber lo que no habían informado sobre Toshiro.

—Si no podemos contar con la SS— Dijo Byakuya que se había mantenido al margen toda la conversación— Entonces solo hay una persona que sabe sobre la historia de Hitsugaya, Lyon-dono debe de contarnos la historia— Todos asintieron y los chicos se fueron de vuelta a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Fin del Flash back **

Rukia suspiró

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— Soltó Rukia en un intento de eliminar todo rastro de frustración y preocupación.

—Está bien, no puede ser tan difícil— Rukia se volteó para encontrarse con el rostro conciliador de Ichigo, quien le besó la frente, Rukia se sonrojó ante el cálido tacto.

—I-I-Ichigo idiota, ¿Q-Q-Qué haces entrando a mi habitación sin permiso?—Rukia desvió la mirada haciendo un puchero—seguramente querías hacer algo pervertido

—No soy pervertido, enana— se defendió Ichigo— solo vine a buscarte porque todas están en el desayuno esperándote— Contestó

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Ya son las siete?— preguntó Rukia acelerada

—No, tonta, no son las siete, en realidad son las…—Rukia se calmó, al estar -aún- en el baño no tenía reloj, por lo que, lógicamente no tenía hora

—Casi me matas de un infarto, Nii-sama me mutila si llego tarde al desayuno ¿Qué hora es?— Rukia salía del baño cuando Ichigo la tomó de la muñeca

—Rukia, no son las siete, son las 8:20 am, Ericka nos hizo un desayuno por quedarnos dormidos— Explicó Ichigo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!¡Nii-Sama me va a matar!— Rukia entró en pánico

—Rukia calmat-

—¡Peor aún, va a hacerme escribir caligrafía! ¡Oh, por Kami-sama, NO! ¡Odio la caligrafía!— La de ojos violetas no le hizo caso y continuó

—Rukia, te digo que te calm-

—Siempre he tenido un talento nato para dibujar, pero para la caligrafía…¡Sin importar cuanto me esfuerce mi letra es horrible!, ¡Todo esto en tu culpa Ichigo!— Rukia señaló al peli-naranja

—¿Qué?¿Yo? ¿Por qué?— Ichigo se señaló extrañado _¿que había hecho él ahora?_

—¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!— Ichigo impidió que siguiera hablando callándola con un tierno beso. Al separarse Rukia continuó con su melodrama.

—un momento…si la culpa es de Ichigo entonces puedo explicarle a Nii-sama que no fue mi culpa, si, debo explicarle…¡NII-SAMA!— Rukia ignoró olímpicamente los intentos de Ichigo de tratar de calmarla y salió apresuradamente por la puerta

—¿y qué le pasa ahora?— se preguntó este antes de salir a desayunar, atraparía a Rukia luego de comer

.

.

.

Karin observaba maravillada a cierto joven que tocaba el piano de pulidas teclas de marfil, ahí estaba Toshiro, tocando con pasión las bellas teclas del piano, una tras otra, y así, creando una hermosa melodía, una balada lenta, y un tanto triste, cada tecla tocada por el chico era melancólica, triste, dulce. Karin estaba maravillada, había estado viéndole durante aproximadamente una hora menos diez, todos los demás ya se habían ido a cumplir sus respectivas labores, sin embargo Karin no se aburría de las tonadas producidas por el chico de ojos turquesa.

—_Increíble ¿no lo crees, ShiroKuro Baku?—_

—_**Realmente sorprendente, ya veo porque te gusta—**_

—_¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no siento nada por Toshiro— _confesó Karin, con un leve dolor en el pecho—_ Yo… yo no sentiría nada jamás por alguien tan pervertido y ególatra…no soy estúpida—_ ShiroKuro Baku no dijo nada más, -_no lo soy ¿verdad?- _La melodía terminó, Toshiro estaba agotado, había tocado el piano durante hora y media, sus dedos le ardían, tenía hambre y no pudo dormir por las heridas en la espalda que le ardían constantemente a lo largo de toda la oscura noche.

—quiero un descanso ahora, retírate de inmediato— Exigió Toshiro con rudeza.

—C-c-como usted ordene, amo— habló su tutor, un hombre alto y delgado de nariz respingada, el hombre se retiró del enorme salón de música, en ese instante Toshiro, sudando levemente, se levantó del taburete del piano de cola negro y se dirigió rumbo a Karin, que se encontraba a unos 7 metros alejada. Solo se detuvo cuando quedó frente a frente con Karin, técnicamente, ya que este le ganaba en tamaño como por 10 centímetros.

—¿estás bien? Estas sudando, deberías sentarte— dijo Karin, Toshiro comenzó a mirarla de arriba abajo, caminando lentamente alrededor de ella

—Estoy bien, pervertida, llevo sentado más de una hora, quiero estar de pie un rato— le contestó sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo, vuelta tras vuelta. Karin frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por ese idiota? — Aunque pensándolo mejor…— Toshiro llevó su mano a su barbilla en una posición pensativa— Voy a estar toda mi clase de violín de pie— este seguía examinándola.

—¿Quién es la pervertida? ¿Y qué carajos estás haciendo?— preguntó Karin cabreada

—vaya boquita tienes, ¿eh? _Chéri_. Eres una pervertida, me has estado mirando durante como una hora — Karin bufó— mmm… ¡eso es!— exclamó Toshiro, de improvisto jaló de la muñeca a Karin hasta una banca y la sentó -más bien la lanzó - con brusquedad y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Y lo que descubriste es…?—Consultó la del cabello oscuro negro haciendo un ademan para que prosiguiera

—Pues que el uniforme que elegí te queda bien, y muy bien diría yo— contestó el albino mirando a… ¿A dónde estaba mirando?

—¡Idiota pervertido!— Karin posó sus brazos de golpe en la zona de su pecho, sobre aquella ajustada blusa. Toshiro rió de buena gana— así que tú confeccionaste mi uniforme, eh, No me sorprende, ¿y te atreves a llamarme pervertida? Descarado—

— ah, así que si tienes tu lado femenino, _chéri, _y para tu información, no soy un descarado, conservo muy bien mi cara, por lo que aún la tengo puesta— Karin se golpeó con fuerza en la cara para luego fruncir el ceño y lo encaró.

—Discúlpate con tu tutor y deja de llamarme así— Exigió la Kurosaki, joder, ¿cuando perdió la memoria también perdió los modales?

—¿eh?¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo no quiero hacerlo, solo es un sirviente cualquiera, al igual que tú y tus amiguitos. No tienen importancia, solo insectos insignificantes ¿No te lo dije? Recuerda quien pone las reglas aquí— Escupió Toshiro, al parecer aún odiaba que le faltaran el respeto, mucho más que antes.

—¡DEJA DE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO, HITSUGAYA, O ACASO TE TIENEN TAN ENCERRADO EN TU MUNDO LUJOSO, REPLETO DE TODO LO QUE QUIERES, Y DONDE TODOS HACEN LO QUE QUIERES CUANDO QUIERES QUE NO PUEDES PENSAR UN SEGUNDO EN ALGUIEN QUE NO SEAS TÚ!— Explotó Karin levantándose bruscamente apartándose de él, no podía soportar el trato que él usó con el tutor, con sus amigos y con ella misma.

—¡BASTA YA!— Exigió el ofendido

—¡YO SÉ CUANDO DEBO CALLAR, Y ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESO! ESTE ES MOMENTO PARA QUE TE DES CUENTA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUE TU NO ERES LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN ESTE MUNDO!— Karin echaba humo.

—¡CÁLLATE YA, ES UNA ORDEN!— Toshiro se llevó las manos a los oídos

—¡NO PIENSO CALLARME!, ¡LA LIBERTAD ESTA EN SER DUEÑOS DE NUESTRA PROPIA VIDA! ¿HAS OÍDO ESO ALGUNA VEZ? ¡YO TENGO DERECHO A DECIR LO QUE PIENSO!—

— ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE TE TRAGASTE ESA PATRAÑA?! ¿LA LIBERTAD ESTA EN SER DUEÑOS DE NUESTRA PROPIA VIDA? NO ME HAGAS REÍR, ¿ME INTENTAS ENSEÑAR QUE ES LA LIBERTAD? ESO ES ALGO QUE YO YA SÉ, SIN EMBARGO TE EQUIVOCAS ¡''LA LIBERTAD'' NO ES MÁS QUE LA CAPACIDAD DE ELEGIR TUS PROPIAS CADENAS! ¡NO TODOS TENEMOS ESO QUE TANTO DEFIENDES!— Karin se quedó inmóvil al ver como una lágrima traicionera rodaba por la mejilla de Toshiro, este comenzó a avanzar lentamente, murmurando algo para sí mismo, con la mirada baja hasta la puerta, cuando pasó al lado de Karin lo oyó murmurar— _Libertas est a luxu, non quisque potest__; __Libertas est a luxu, non quisque potest_…— unas palabras complejas, pero que se grabaron profundamente en el cerebro de Karin. Toshiro se fue en aquel instante. Karin permaneció allí, estática.

.

.

.

—Karin-chan, tengo sueño, vámonos a dormir— suplicaba Matsumoto, eran las 11:30 PM y Karin se encontraba en la gran biblioteca del palacio buscando en distintos libros aquellas palabras que Toshiro había pronunciado, estaba plenamente concentrada en su labor que no se percató que la rubia cogía un libro y lo leía con cuidado—Karin-chan, mira esto—

— ahora no, Rangiku, estoy ocupada— dijo Karin, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada al libro que le llamó la atención—¡préstamelo!— se lo arrebató a Matsumoto y comenzó a leer, abrió una de las páginas que estaba guardada con una foto, el aquella foto se veía a un hombre de ojos de un azul profundo abrazando a una mujer de ojos esmeralda con una sonrisa, y a los pies de estos de veía un par de niños de ojos turquesa tomados de la mano sonriendo, un niño, de unos cuatro años y una niña, de unos ocho. Los cuatro albinos. Karin miró el reverso de la foto, había algo escrito:_ Haku, Lyon, Toshiro y Aria, día de campo 20 de diciembre. _Karin no dejaba de ver la foto una y otra vez

—moo, si te vas a quedar aquí haciendo nada pues me voy a dormir, duérmase temprano taicho, usted aun es un bebé— Rangiku desapareció con un shunpo dejando a Karin sola, quien no le hizo caso a su comentario, la joven capitana leyó cuidadosamente la página guardada del libro hasta que leyó lo que estaba buscando: ''_Libertas est a luxu, non quisque postes__t. Es una frase que los nobles obligaban a decir a los esclavos en el antiguo infierno cuando estos iban a ser comprados o vendidos, esta frase significa: la libertad es un lujo que no todos pueden permitirse, es decir, el no-puro o el __mainā__ que pronunciara esto quería decir que no tenía derecho de elegir sus aspiraciones, sus acciones ni mucho menos sus sentimientos o manera de pensar, o al menos no demostrarla. Por lo general los nobles los obligaban a gritarlo cuando eran castigados por simplemente dar una idea o decir un pensamiento, por supuesto es un método muy poco ortodoxo por lo que se ha prohibido usar en el infierno actual, desgraciadamente aún existen nobles que desean que este método se utilice nuevamente, sin embargo la casa real se mantiene firme a su respuesta en negativa hacia dicho maltrato, ya que los no-puros y mainā ahora conforman parte del 80% de la población, otra causa del desagrado de los nobles''_

Karin se sorprendió un poco y salió lentamente de la biblioteca, con la fotografía en la mano, no había nadie, desde la mañana Karin no había visto a nadie. Todos estaban realmente ocupados con sus trabajos, Haku salió a comprar flores para la nueva fuente del palacio con Ericka. Allen y Matsumoto habían ido a comprar un regalo para el aniversario de bodas de este y Ericka. Ichigo y Rukia pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos mientras se escondían de Byakuya en vano ya que el noble estaba conversando con Lyon y ayudando a Junjō con la decoración para el baile, los del onceavo escuadrón salieron temprano como todos los días a inspeccionar el infierno y Toshiro después de esa extraña discusión continuó con su ocupado horario.

Cuando Karin volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en medio del jardín del palacio, comenzó a caminar por el hermoso lugar, el viento gélido le golpeaba en la cara _-que bien se siente- _Karin caminaba tranquila, cuando divisó entre la penumbra de la noche una cabellera blanca, se acercó con cautela y se escondió detrás de un frondoso árbol a como un metro de distancia del sujeto, allí estaba Toshiro, sentado, en la tierra, junto a un riachuelo, murmuraba una canción: _feliz cumpleaños a mí, nadie se acordó otra vez, deseo que se den cuenta de que existo, el próximo año tal vez. _Karin no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido, al menos no le hubiese gritado…tan fuerte. Un gruñido del estómago del albino la sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

—maldición, tengo hambre— gruñó Toshiro para sí mismo con una mano en el estómago, sin contar con que Karin lo había oído

—Ten, come esto— Karin se acercó a él y le extendió un sándwich de queso que Rangiku le había dado por no asistir a la cena (al estar en la biblioteca)

—¿Cuál es el truco?— contestó al tiempo en el que recibía la comida y Karin se sentaba a su lado— ten en cuenta de que no me voy a disculpar con el maldito de mi tutor de piano, ni menos contigo.

—No hay truco, dejaré que te des cuenta por ti mismo de tu error— El estómago de Karin gruño, causando el sonrojo de esta. Toshiro partió el sándwich y le ofreció una mitad— feliz cumpleaños, por cierto— Karin tomó la mitad que Toshiro le ofrecía y comió un trozo.

—¿Qué tiene de feliz un cumpleaños que nadie conoce? De todos modos es mejor así— Toshiro dio un mordisco al sándwich— la única que lo recordaba siempre ya no está en este castillo— dijo Toshiro hundiendo su mirada en sus rodillas.

—¿Hablas de Aria-san?— Toshiro la miró con sorpresa

—¿Quién te conto de Nee-sama?— Karin le extendió la foto— oh, ya veo— Un silencio incómodo se formó, Toshiro miraba melancólicamente la foto.

—Toshiro, yo…este…lamento el haberte gritado— Karin decidió romper el silencio formado

—Yo también lamento el devolverte el grito, quiero decir, no sé qué me pasó, creo que me desquité contigo por todo lo que me han... déjalo no importa—

—Te perdono, ¿Cómo fue lo que estabas murmurando?— Karin se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla fingiendo no recordarlo

—oh, ¿me escuchaste? Te refieres al ''Libertas est a luxu, non quisque postest'' ¿verdad? Pues eso es lo que me hace decir mi abuelo cuando tomo mis propias decisiones, lo que está estrictamente prohibido para mí.- Karin murmuró un leve 'lo siento' formando otro silencio

—Cuéntame de tu hermana— pidió Karin de golpe. El albino se quedó en silencio un momento antes de responder. Este finalmente se levantó del suelo.

— Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo demasiado tarde y mi abuelo se dará cuenta—Toshiro le iba a extender la mano a Karin, sin embargo alguien lo tomó por detrás, tomándolo del cuello y colocó una cuchilla cerca de la vena yugular del albino, limitando las opciones de Karin.

_¡¿Qué se supone debo hacer?!_

**Y así termina el capítulo xD me gustó escribirlo. La verdad que lo tengo escrito desde hace tiempo, y pensaba subirlo, pero la aldea de Fullmetal ****Alchemist**** atacó ._. No me podía despegar de eso, ¿Cómo pasó? Simple, dos palabras: Romi Paku (por los que no lo saben Romi Paku es la que hace la voz de (el hermoso *¬*)Toshiro Hitsugaya, Edward Elric (también lo amo), Madame Red, entre muchos otros) y ahora que terminé la serie –y volvió el internet- me digné a subir el capítulo xDDD y ahora, Tengo un perrito, *toma un cachorro de un par de meses* y si no me dejan review lo tiro al piso, se rompe una pata, lo voy a tirar, dejen review o tiro el perro ¡y en serio tiro al perro mierda! .w. ¿Quiénes eran los sujetos que tienen a Toshiro? ¿Por qué no quiere hablar de Aria? ¿Cuáles heridas en la espalda? Es un gran misterio, nos leemos para cuando actualice otra vez .w. y en serio soy capaz de tirar al cachorro ;w;**

**Sin más que decir**

**Ciao**

**Yinade *asoma al perro por la ventana de un segundo piso, amenazándolos con botarlo* review, o si no…bah en serio me agradarían n.n**


	6. ¡Emergencia! Guardaespaldas las 24 Horas

**Hoolaaa, criaturitas del señor, ¿que cuentan? Yo aquí terminando de ver ****Full metal alchemist Brotherhood**** TT3TT era tan guenaaaa (si no la han visto deben de verla ;D) y aquí yo con otro cap, perdón por no actualizar el capítulo anterior muy pronto pero me daba tanta flojera D: es que era como, ya voy a actualizar después de este capítulo de FMAB, y se me iba el tiempo y cuando recapacitaba eran las 2:00 am xD bueno no los aburro más, el fic:**

**Disclaimer: ****Bleach Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo yo solo escribo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

—Conversaciones—

_-pensamientos-_

—_**Zampakuto—**_

—_Respuestas a zampakuto—_

.

.

.

V

Karin no sabía qué hacer. Si se movía probablemente matarían al chico y se rompería la alianza de la sociedad de almas con la del infierno que apenas se estaba formando. Sin embargo si no se movía, quizás se lo podrían llevar y también se rompería el trato, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Ella no quería que se rompiera la débil alianza, pero quería mucho menos el saber de la muerte de Toshiro otra vez. No era tan fuerte como para superar la muerte de alguien dos veces, porque, muy en el fondo, Karin quería a Toshiro, como a un hermano, o tal vez hasta como algo más. A diferencia de ella, que estaba en un mar de nervios, Toshiro parecía realmente calmado, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. El chico sonrió

—Lo lamento mucho— comenzó a pronunciar Toshiro, causando la sorpresa de Karin y del sujeto enmascarado que lo sostenía del cuello— ¡pero no me voy a convertir en la damisela en peligro!— sacó rápidamente una daga de su bolsillo y la enterró con brusquedad en la pierna izquierda del personaje misterioso cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor, Toshiro se acercó al sujeto y le quitó la máscara —Hoo, que vergüenza, ¿vienes sin avisar?, pero que descortesía, madre y padre se desilusionaran mucho de ti, o-nee-sa-ma—se burló mirando a la cara a la joven, de unos 22 años, de rasgos puntiagudos, de unos ojos de un profundo verde esmeralda impregnado en rencor y odio, con unos cabellos blancos. La de ojos ónix no entendía que carajo estaba pasando ¿Onee-sama? ¿Esa chica era su hermana? ¿Por qué intentaba asesinarlo? ¿Que era todo eso?

—No me llames así, tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver desde que cierta personita me desterró del palacio— Escupió intentando inútilmente detener el sangrado con su palma.

—¿Me estas culpando? El que te desterraran fue culpa tuya, hermanita querida— respondió, esos dos realmente eran similares.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! Si mal lo recuerdo fuiste TU quien le dijo a hahaoya* y chichioya* que querías ser el rey del infierno— Aria lo señaló con ira y tomó a Karin del cuello, causando Toshiro cerró con fuerza sus puños, impotente— ¡yo hubiese sido una excelente reina! ¡Hubiese sido mejor que …— Unos ladridos feroces la hicieron callar abruptamente, seguramente eran los perros guardianes del palacio, entrenados para alarmar cualquier intruso que estuviese más de 5 minutos en el jardín, Toshiro sonrió, como si hubiese planeado eso desde un principio— ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!— Bramó para después lanzar a su rehén con brusquedad contra un cerezo y desaparecer con algo similar a un shunpo.

**(~._.)~ ~(._.~) ~(=w=)~ (~._.)~ ~(._.~) ~(=w=)~(~._.)~ ~(._.~) ~(=w=)~(~._.)~ ~(._.~) ~(=w=)~**

Karin despertó en su cama de sabanas rojas de dos plazas. Se medio-sentó en esta perezosamente… ¡un momento! ¿Su cama no tenía sabanas negras? Colocó sus manos en su cabeza para ordenar un poco sus ideas, cuando algo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda se enredó en su cabello, retiró con cuidado la mano y observó aquel anillo dorado con un diamante azul que se encontraba en aquel dedo. Un anillo matrimonial, para ser precisos. La chica se asustó, pero se asustó más al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en esa mullida cama. Con temor a la respuesta observó a aquél ser de cabellos blancos que dormía plácidamente abrazado a ella. Se sonrojó, pero el color rosa de sus mejillas pasó a ser de un profundo rojo cuando se percató de la desnudez del chico y de la suya propia. Aquel hombre que descansaba abrazado al pecho de su compañera abrió lentamente los ojos dejando ver un exótico color turquesa.

—¡KYA!— Gritó cayendo de la cama, cubriéndose torpemente con sus brazos todo lo que podía. Él rió.

—¿buenos días? ¿Por qué te cubres? No es la primera vez que te veo desnuda, Karin, tú prometiste ser mía. No te estarás retractado de tu palabra ¿verdad?— Karin lo miró confundida, a lo que Toshiro solo se limitó a mostrar un anillo que descansaba en su mano—olvídalo, no importa, de todos modos, Karin, será mejor que nos vistamos, no quieres que Masaki y Saigo te vean desnuda ¿verdad?— Dijo comenzado a vestirse.

—¿Quiénes?— Por alguna razón no se sentía incomoda, comenzó a vestirse de igual manera, intentando no fijarse en el fuerte cuerpo de su -aparentemente- cónyuge. Este la encaró, sorprendido

—Karin, una cosa es que te avergüence el estar desnuda frente a alguien que te ha visto de _esa_ manera desde hace más de ocho años, pero otra muy distinta es que no recuerdes a tus propios hijos ¿segura de que estas bien?— En el instante se abrió bruscamente la puerta dejando ver a unos gemelos, de unos cinco años, el niño poseía un cabello negro y ojos turquesa, mientras que la niña poseía unos orbes negros y una cabellera similar a la de su hermano, esta última se abalanzó sobre ella, mientras que su hermano golpeaba a su padre con su manito, por supuesto no le hizo daño alguno al mayor de los cuatro.

— ah, que lastima que ninguno de los dos heredó mi color de cabello— suspiró Toshiro— Sin embargo ese color les queda bien, me recuerda aún más a mi hermosa esposa— _Esposa_, esa palabra retumbaba en su mente. Súbitamente comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha, como si alguien la estuviese moviendo.

.

.

.

Despertó de golpe de su sueño, cortesía de cierto albino que la mecía con brusquedad, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, notablemente cabreado. Se incorporó lentamente en aquella cama que estaba compartiendo con el de ojos turquesa ¡Tiempo fuera! ¿Estaba compartiendo una cama con Toshiro? ¡¿Entonces todo eso fue real?!

—¡YO NUNCA ME CASARÍA CONTIGO, HITSUGAYA!— Gritó lanzándolo con fuerza de la cama matrimonial.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, KUROSAKI?!— Preguntó indignado aún en el frio piso de baldosas de marfil. Karin observó que Toshiro se encontraba en 'pijama' si a una polera y unos pantalones holgados lo podías llamar pijama. Se miró a sí misma, ella también se encontraba vestida, con una polera de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos ajustados, finalmente observó sus manos, sin rastro de ningún anillo, -_Solo fue un sueño ¿eh? Oh-oh eso quiere decir que…_—¡KUROSAKI! ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?— La nombrada sintió nostalgia ante aquel llamado de atención, como si volviera a ser el antiguo Toshiro, el que siempre se preocupaba del trabajo— ¿entonces si sueñas conmigo, eh, _Chéri_? Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí— habló muy pronto, frunció el ceño.

—Cállate, de todos modos ¿qué mierda haces en mi cuarto?— El albino la miró, entre sorprendido y divertido.

—No sé si eres demasiado olvidadiza o muy cabezota, lo que pasó fue que tú, como pervertida que eres, me suplicaste dormir conmigo y yo, como soy buena persona te concedí el permiso, no me negaría a una chica de piernas fuertes—Respondió el poseedor de los ojos turquesas acercándose peligrosamente a Karin tocándole el muslo izquierdo. Esta intentó golpearlo directamente en la nariz por su imprudencia y descaro, pero Toshiro atrapó su mano justo a tiempo, Karin no desistió de su intento y lo pateó con fuerza en las costillas haciéndolo soltarla de inmediato— Bruta—

—Pervertido— respondió

—Gruñona—

—desubicado social—

—aburrida—

—Lerdo— El chico estalló en risas ante aquél ''insulto''

—¿L-lerdo? Hahaha ¿n-no se te ocurrió nada mejor?— dijo el albino retorciéndose en el suelo tomándose el estómago y con lágrimas en los ojos por las sonoras carcajadas. La chica no le prestó atención y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, mirando la hora, _6:15 am -¿a qué hora se levanta este idiota?- _una vez en el baño Karin se desnudó y entró a la ducha, se sonrojó un poco al recordar que solo había entrado así como así al baño de Toshiro, por suerte alcanzó a tomar el uniforme organizado por Luna ¿qué estaba haciendo en la habitación de Toshiro? Se preguntó, entonces fue cuando lo recordó.

**Flash back**

Normal POV

—¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!— Bramó aria para luego desaparecer

—Si tan solo hahaoya te escuchase decir eso…¿Por qué tiene que ser así, Onee-sama? Yo te admiraba— Murmuró para sí mismo con amargura al ver la sombra de su hermana saltar de árbol en árbol fuera de las paredes del palacio. Dirigió su mirada hacia Karin que se encontraba apoyada en aquel cerezo en el que fue lanzada con brutalidad mientras que el dolor se marcaba en su rostro— ¡¿Estas bien?!—Preguntó trotando hacia ella en un intento fallido de ocultar su preocupación e intentando sonar lo más frío posible, pero, joder, ¿Cómo es que ella podía sacar su lado sobreprotector a flote en tan solo un instante? -_Todos salen heridos por mi culpa, Maldición- _

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, solo es un leve rasguño— Contestó poniéndose de pie, sin embargo, el impacto hizo que tambaleara un poco y se apoyase en el joven que la miraba como si la acabara de atropellar un camión luego de ser aplastada por 20 elefantes con sobre peso. Karin se limpió con su manga la las gotas de sangre que tenía en la boca— he tenido heridas mucho peores, como una vez que… ¿Toshiro? ¿E-estas seguro de que tu estas bien?— observó como Toshiro miraba horrorizado sus manos, ensangrentadas, probablemente con la sangre de Aria cuando este le enterró aquella daga, quizás no se había dado cuenta anteriormente por la adrenalina.

—¿San-gre? ¿S-sangre? Ha…¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!—Toshiro comenzó a reír de una manera psicópata, sádica y sonora. Los perros (que se encontraron con ellos dos una vez Aria escapó) chillaron de tristeza, más bien preocupados, al parecer él era muy cercano a aquellos perros guardianes— NO…esto está mal, muy mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal mal... La sangre. ¡LA SANGRE TIENE UN COLOR HERMOSO! ¡¿VERDAD?!— La peli-azabache se encontraba perturbada ¿acaso se había vuelto loco?— es una pena que nunca la hayas visto gotear. Pero no te preocupes, Karin— Toshiro se acercó a la chica –que se había alejado al ver el estado de él- y la acarició en la mejilla, manchando esta con sangre, Karin se quedó petrificada ante el tacto del oji-turquesa— ¡YO VOY A MOSTRARTE COMO SE VE LA SANGRE BROTANDO A MARES!—El albino tomó la daga nuevamente y la acercó con fuerza a su propio cuello, sin embargo, antes de que el joven pudiese atravesarse a sí mismo, dos guardias del palacio lo tomaron de los brazos inmovilizándolo— La sangre es hermosa ¿no los inunda su aroma? ¡SUÉLTENME!—

—Ya basta amo— suplicaban los guardias, el albino forcejeaba con fuerza hasta que Ericka lo golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente, Karin observó cómo los guardias lo entraban al castillo, quedando ella sola con la mayor.

—No te preocupes, se le pasa después de un rato. Eso es lo que le ocurre cuando ve sangre— La rubia posó su mano en el hombro de Karin y le limpió la sangre de su mejilla dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, como las que le solía dar su madre. _Su madre, _esa mujer por la cual buscó en todo el gotei 13 y en todo el rukongai, con la esperanza de encontrarla, por supuesto fue en vano, no la encontró en ningún lado, probablemente había cruzado en paz, pero aun así la extrañaba. Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento hasta el vestíbulo— Cuando lo encontramos hace unos años en el pueblo, su hemofobia* ya estaba formada, pero duraba mucho más que ahora, ahora dura un par de minutos, pero anteriormente era peor, mucho peor, había veces en las que simplemente se cortaba el dedo con una hoja y teníamos que atarlo con cadenas y vigilarlo de cerca para que no intentase suicidarse, era realmente horrendo, en ese entonces yo era su sirvienta personal, lo recuerdo con lujo de detalles. Recuerdo que él me pedía, no, me suplicaba que lo matase, decía que él no quería vivir en un mundo tan cruel como este o que si yo no lo mataba, _ellos_ lo iban a decapitar, nunca nos contó cómo se formó— Contaba Ericka, obviamente estaba preocupada, ella veía a Toshiro como un sobrinito

—¿ellos? ¿Quiénes son ''ellos''?— Consultó. Quizás ella se encontraba tan o más alterada que Ericka. Asustada ante la respuesta

—No lo sé, nunca me lo dijo, una vez le pregunté a quienes se refería. Nunca debí intentarlo—

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?— apretó los puños en señal de frustración, se sentía completamente inútil

—Pues comenzó a gritar y a llorar, gritaba cosas como: aquellos que fingieron ser mis amigos o esos malditos a los que les di mi confianza y me apuñalaron por la espalda— Ericka llevó el índice a su barbilla pensando— pero una vez gritó algo inusual, gritó algo como: _ella_ era la única que no me traicionó, ¡era mi única amiga real y no me pude despedir de ella, ella no pudo ver mi muerte! Y luego despertaba, siempre hace lo mismo cuando despierta— Karin iba a preguntar a qué se refería, cuando atravesaron el umbral hacia el vestíbulo y vieron al centro de su conversación llorar amargamente en el hombro de su madre cual niño pequeño. Se veía realmente tierno, aunque era una escena un poco triste.

—N-no quiero volver ahí, p-por favor no me obligues, hahaoya, chichioya, por favor— Suplicaba entre hipidos.

—Lo siento Toshiro, pero no tenemos alternativa, ve con tu abuelo, por favor— le decía su madre, él asintió obedientemente, se dirigió a la oficina de Junjō golpeó tres veces y se escuchó un ''adelante'' Toshiro abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Quedando solamente Haku, Lyon, Ericka y ella en aquella habitación

—Karin-san ¿Estaría bien si te consulto un par de cosas?— habló Lyon, sus ojos estaban opacos, no desprendían esa confianza y felicidad que emanaban normalmente, La peli-azabache asintió débilmente— Bien, primero que nada, necesito que me cuentes lo que sucedió—Ella le contó todo, exceptuando las cosas que hablaron y quien era aquel que intentó matar a Toshiro, algo le decía que no se lo debía contar a nadie.

—Finalmente intentó…suicidarse y llegaron los guardias— Finalizó, Toshiro llegó un poco sudoroso luego de eso, ya vuelto en sí. Miró amenazante a Karin, como diciendo: ''¿Cuánto fue lo que dijiste?''

—Comprendo, entonces un sujeto enmascarado los atacó, cuando ustedes salieron por oír un ruido ¿verdad?— Toshiro suavizó su mirada y asintió junto con Karin— Muy bien, pues entonces los dormirán juntos esta noche, para mantenerte a salvo, Toshiro, mañana decidiremos que hacer— Toshiro protestó pero Lyon no hizo caso

**Fin Flash Back**

—Así que Aria lo odia y Toshiro es hemofóbico ¿eh?— Murmuró para sí misma

—¡LLEVAS AHÍ COMO MEDIA HORA, MALDICIÓN, QUE SEA DÉJAME CEPILLARME LOS DIENTES, POR KAMI-SAMA!— gritó fuera del baño— ¡SI NO SALES TÚ ENTRO YO Y TE ASEGURO QUE NO VOY A ENTRAR SOLAMENTE COSAS RELACIONADAS CON EL BAÑO!— En el acto Karin salió del baño con su uniforme a medio poner. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la perversión del chico

—Todo tuyo— Toshiro entró y salió poco después—que rápido—observó esta

—Solo me lavé los dientes y cepille el cabello, no tengo más tiempo— Contestó Toshiro señalando el reloj que daba las 7:00 am— Mierda, ya vamos tarde— Toshiro la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hasta el gran comedor, todos se encontraban ya en la mesa, Ichigo, que se encontraba sentado junto a Rukia, frunció el ceño y miró a Toshiro con odio puro, Toshiro le devolvió una mirada burlesca, había tratado con tipos como él y sabía que lo mejor era seguirle el juego… al menos se burlaría un rato del ''hermano sobreprotectoramente psicópata'' Como lo denominó tan pronto lo vio, algo de ellos no le agradaba, como si una vocecita le dijese: _''No confíes en ellos, no son de fiar, te pueden traicionar en el último minuto''_ Sin embargo esto no incluía a Karin, como si Toshiro lo hubiese comprobado. Se sentó junto a su abuelo y la peli-azabache quien se encontraba demasiado cansada como para lidiar con preguntas como: ¿Por qué llegan tan juntitos ustedes dos? O ¿te has vuelto loca? Los presentes desayunaron en calma, Karin hablaba con Junjō (quien más bien solo hablaba solo) sobre política y a ratos con Toshiro, ya se tenían cierta confianza, pero no podían hablar mucho tiempo ya que Junjō, como teniendo miedo a algo, los interrumpía contando anécdotas que Toshiro se sabía de memoria, este rodó los ojos, se levantó rápidamente y casi pisó a Ericka en el camino.

—Bueno, y así termina todo, me voy a duchar, no tuve tiempo esta mañana, los veo después, ah espera, no puedo, tengo clases de arco y flecha— El chico se iba a retirar a su cuarto cuando Lyon lo llamó

—No tan rápido, tus clases fueron suspendidas por hoy. Tenemos que hablar— El albino menor detuvo su andar y observó a su progenitor quien le indicó acercarse— Debido a este ataque a la casa real no podemos permitirnos que te encuentres solo en ningún momento del día, razón por la cual Haku y yo decidimos que tengas un guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día— Toshiro abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿QUE?! P-pero si solo fue una vez—

—Sí, la única vez que saliste al jardín y te atacaron— Dijo Lyon— eso quiere decir que han estado esperando un descuido tuyo, esta vez tuviste suerte, pero no hay nada que garantice que tengas suerte por segunda vez, por favor compréndelo— Todos lo miraban severos, a excepción de Karin, que se sentía culpable por solo haberse quedado mirando sin hacer nada.

—P-pero estoy bien, no quiero que una persona con olor a oveja me siga todo el tiempo otra vez— Protestó

—¡Yo no huelo a oveja!— Respondió Ericka, ofendida

—oh, lo siento Ericka olvidé que estabas aquí— Respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Karin no pudo evitar sonreír amenamente, le alegraba saber que ella no era la única víctima de las bromas del -según todos los demás- maduro albino

—Ericka, retírate, por favor, e ignora el comentario— La chica asintió, se reverenció y miró mal al joven quien le respondió sacándole la lengua de manera infantil cuando su padre no lo miraba.

—B-bueno, si me disculpan yo también me retiro— Karin se levantó con cuidado y se dispuso a irse cuando la llamaron.

—Un momento Karin-san, esto te incumbe a ti también, por favor aguarda un momento— Un escalofrío recorrió los recorrió a ambos, algo no les daba buena espina. Se acercó y se sentó frente a los mayores, junto a Toshiro nuevamente— Veras, como has oído, no podemos permitirnos dejar a nuestro hijo a la suerte, por lo que necesitamos un guardaespaldas— Los jóvenes de 17 y 18 años comprendieron enseguida, Toshiro iba a protestar pero Haku fue más rápida.

—Sin embargo, necesitamos una solución definitiva, no momentánea, tarde o temprano tendrán que volver a la Sociedad de almas y el problema continuará— El albino y la pelinegra suspiraron, aliviados, el tener que estar con el otro los ponía nerviosos, aunque no era del todo desagradable para ninguno de los dos, pero eso era algo que el orgullo de ambos jamás admitiría— Por lo que se nos ocurrió una idea para atrapar al culpable. Sea quien sea, quiere que no tengas la corona, Toshiro, por lo que no desea en lo absoluto que te comprometas, ya que una reina es lo único que necesitas para obtener el poder, por lo que…— El escalofrío los recorrió nuevamente, esto era peor de lo que pensaban.

—¿Tengo que fingir un compromiso…con ella? — La señalo incrédulo, Karin protestaría, sin embargo había mucho en juego, tenía que dejar sus prejuicios y ser madura, por la sociedad de almas. Karin no deseaba que se desatara una guerra, por lo que permaneció callada. Por el otro lado, a Ichigo le estaba dando un ''infarto''_ -Si le pone un dedo a Karin, solo un dedo, lo mato, y lo mato en serio- _Pensó Ichigo eligiendo cuál de las torturas sería más apropiada para el oji-turquesa. Se decidió por la más comprometedora: Hervirlo vivo. Ichigo ya estaba técnicamente buscando una olla gigante cuando la voz de Junjō lo sacó de sus pensamientos macabros.

—No solo eso, nadie lo creerá si se siguen comportando tan distantes, deben fingir que están enamorados, como una pareja real— Explicó a regañadientes, al parecer no le agradaba en absoluto el que su nieto se involucrase con una mainā, pero no había otra salida— bien, si me disculpan, tengo un horario muy agitado, nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo— Dijo antes de retirarse no queriendo saber nada más del tema.

—P-pero hay muchos inconvenientes, primero, Karin es una mainā, y como mágicamente de un día para otro somos pareja, así, sin que nadie supiera de ella y luego, puf, me voy a casar con ella— Dijo sin pensar, luego se sonrojó débilmente ante lo último que había dicho, por un segundo, solo por un mínimo segundo, creyó que eso sería real, y eso curiosamente lo alegró, -¿Qué_ está_ p_asando contigo, Hitsugaya? Concéntrate en tu punto- _

—En realidad en el pueblo hay muchos rumores de que ustedes dos están juntos— Dijo Lyon entregándoles una revista que tenía de portada a ellos dos cantando en el orfanato Akiha, con esta la frase: _''¿será esta hermosa mujer desconocida la que se ganó el corazón del príncipe heredero al trono?''_— además que le agregamos el hecho de que el supuesto asesino los haya encontrado a los dos juntos, en el jardín, solos, de noche— Karin se sonrojó levemente ante la indirecta y Toshiro le aventó la revista a su padre antes de que tuviese el mismo destino que Karin. Mientras que Ichigo (quien al igual que todos excepto la casa real y Karin desconocían lo que había pasado aquella noche) estaba que estallaba en furia, por suerte e irónicamente Toshiro estaba de su lado.

—Como sea, eso no evita el hecho de que es una mainā, eso sí que no lo podemos ocultar, sin ofender, Karin— Dijo seriamente. No parecía un loco pervertido acosador cuando estaba frente a sus padres. Lógico

—de hecho, ya nos encargamos de eso, ¿recuerdas a la reina del lado suroeste?—

—¿hablas de la señora loca que siempre que viene de visita me abraza y estruja como si fuera una esponja y me habla durante horas de unas hijas que tiene en sus sueños que tienen una edad similar a la mía pero que en realidad son inexistentes porque ella es una solterona que solo tiene a su gato llamado Pupy que siempre intenta huir de ella?— Habló Toshiro rápidamente sin hacer pausas, tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió, ahora calmadamente—Si, la recuerdo perfectamente—

—No seas descortés, hijo, ella te quiere mucho, además hay muchos nobles que están tras de ella, solo que ella los rechaza, y no tiene solo a su gato, su sirvienta también es muy amiga suya, también el rey la amaba mucho según ella dice—

—Supongo que tienes razón, es una buena persona…cuando no habla de sus hijos imaginarios—Contestó Toshiro susurrando lo último en vano, ya que su madre lo escuchó perfectamente.

—¡TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA DE LA BASTIA!, qué vergüenza, no me lo esperaba de ti— llamó la atención la de ojos verde esmeralda.

—si, si, no estoy en posición de hablar de alguien a quien no conozco y tampoco si la conociera tendría derecho a hablar de su vida personal, lo sé— respondió, ya se sabía de memoria el sermón que le daría su madre— De todos modos ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en to…oh, no puede ser ¿en serio? —

— Así es, hijo, Karin, he hablado con ella para que finja que siempre fuiste su hija, después de todo ella siempre dice a todos que tiene tres hijos—

—Que no tiene—susurró el futuro rey al oído de Karin, quien se sonrojó ante la cercanía, Ichigo bufó por lo bajo, buscando en donde poder hervir al albino cuando sus padres no vieran—y bien ¿Cuál es el plan? No me van a decir que esperan que tal vez esperan que el asesino tal vez intente atacarnos y tal vez Karin use su zampakuto para matarlo y ponerle fin a todo ¿verdad?— Los shinigamis se sorprendieron ¿en qué preciso momento les habían dicho que sus espadas se llamaban Zampakuto?

—Pues…—

—¡Intentan salvar mi vida con un ''Tal Vez''! ¡Ustedes mismos dijeron que no había espacio para la suerte en esto!. Ese ''Tal vez'' es solo un 50% de probabilidad, no hay garantía de que funcione- Reclamó el albino parándose de su asiento. No era que tuviese miedo a que acabara con su vida como un cobarde, le preocupaba Karin, podrían intentar asesinarla también, y no solo ella, todo el reino del suroeste, podrían perder a su reina, por lo que no se podía permitir ni un solo error.

—Lo sabemos, pero dime, ¿tienes una mejor idea?— respondieron a coro sus padres.

— Antes de hablar, escucha. Antes de escribir, piensa. Antes de darte por vencido, intenta— interrumpió serenamente Byakuya ganándose la atención de todos los presentes— Es lo que mi esposa solía decir antes de su muerte— Toshiro suspiró y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar

— Supongo que no perdemos nada al intentar— Suspiró nuevamente, derrotado— Muy bien, entonces ¿Cuándo vendrá la reina del suroeste?— Consultó

—Esta misma tarde, el baile es a fines de mes, anunciando con el nuevo año, tu coronación, entre comillas porque aún necesitas una reina— Comentó Lyon

—Bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder, todos volvamos a nuestras labores diarias—

El día pasó rápidamente con cada uno por su lado, Byakuya hablaba con Lyon, que al parecer se habían vuelto buenos amigos, Haku se encargó, junto con Allen y Ericka, de que el jardín estuviese impecable, Junjō arreglaba lo que faltaba en el baile, Matsumoto Rukia, Yachiru e Ichigo fueron de compras, este último fue a cargar las bolsas, mientras que Toshiro y Karin se pasaron el resto del día conociéndose mejor, para cuando tuviesen que fingir su relación. La tarde llegó, todos esperaban en el vestíbulo a su visita. Finalmente entró la mujer, junto a su sirvienta, Karin no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, una mujer pálida, ojos y cabello avellana, de aspecto jovial, junto a esta, una pelinegra de ojos purpura, con una dulce mirada y traje de sirvienta. Karim miró a Ichigo quien se encontraba entre Rukia y Byakuya, que parecían estar en el mismo estado que ella.

.-He aquí a la reina del suroeste, Masaki de la Bonté y su dama de compañía, Hisana Leben.- Pronunció Junjō dándoles la bienvenida.

—¿H-Hisana?— Murmuró Byakuya

_¡¿M-Mamá?! _

_**Tan tan tan taaaan~ OwO ¡terminé el Cap! Al fin ~(.w.~) .w. ¿Qué dirán Hisana y Masaki al verlos? ¿Por qué Toshiro tiene hemofobia? No lo sabremos hasta el cap siguiente. PD: El primer review tendrá un adelanto, Por cierto Mitsuki Kuromo**____**Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai, sé que te di un adelanto, pero este cap se me alargó muuucho y voy a tener que dejar ''eso'' para el cap 7 GOMEEEEEN! TT3TT**_

_**Gracias a todos y todas que me leen :)))) Estará de más decir que obviamente no dejaré el fic…solo por eta semana que me voy pasado mañana a la (Fucking) Playa que no me deja asistir a un concierto de Vocaloid ;-;**_

_**Vamos con los * (hace tanto que no escribía eso ;-;)**_

_**1.- Hahaoya: Madre**_

_**2.-Chichioya: Padre**_

_**3.-Hemofóbia: Pánico, pavor u horror hacia la sangre, solo que el de Toshiro es Hardcore lml xD**_

_**Por cierto, si les dio risa la parte de Toshiro llorando son muy crueles, el pobre tiene horribles traumas que veremos más adelante ;-;**_

_**Dejen Review, Ya sea una pregunta o una crítica (constructiva) o un simple:**_

''_**Ya lo leí buen Cap Espero el siguiente :)'' aunque sea mentira ;)**_

_**Sin más que decir, Nos vemos cuando vuelva xD**_

_**Ciao**_

_**Yinade**_


End file.
